I Still Loving You
by 137darkpinku
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita cinta sederhana tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Warning : Genderswitch . Chapter 8 is Up !
1. Chapter 1

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**I Still Loving You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR~

Please, enJOY ^^

* * *

JOYER

* * *

Seorang gadis sedang berjalan di koridor SM International High School, salah satu SMA di SEOUL dengan taraf Internasional. Gadis itu baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini. Ia selalu tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang memperhatikannya di sepanjang koridor itu. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung, kenapa orang-orang memperhatikannya seperti itu. Apakah ia salah mengenakan seragam? Sepertinya tidak, ia memakai rok kotak-kotak berwarna biru dengan potongan lima senti di atas lutut dan kemeja putih dengan almamater sekolahnya, dan sepertinya sama dengan yang dikenakan murid yeoja lainnya. Bukan sepertinya, tapi memang sama. Atau karna penampilannya? Ia merasa tidak ada yang aneh, ia tidak memakai make up yang berlebihan tetapi dia menutupi kecantikan yang ada di wajahnya, rambutnya hanya ia gerai tanpa asesoris apapun. Lalu, apa yang membuat mereka memperhatikannya seperti itu, atau karna mereka baru melihatnya? Entahlah, ia juga merasa bingung.

Ia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya, ruang guru. Menurut keterangan kepala sekolahnya waktu itu, ia harus menemui wali kelasnya untuk menemaninya ke kelas di hari pertama ini.

Di ketuknya pintu itu, setelah di persilahkan, ia pun segera memasuki ruang guru itu.

* * *

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa ramai sekali di depan ruang guru?" seorang namja dengan perawakan yang tidak bisa di bilang tinggi ataupun pendek itu bertanya kepada temannya yang lain.

"ku dengar ada anak baru " temannya yang bernama Yesung itu menjawab pertanyaan namja tadi, Donghae.

"woaa,anak baru? Mangsa baru?" Donghae tampak berbinar mendengarnya.

"tunggu dulu, yeoja atau namja?" namja lainnya yaitu Kyuhyun, bertanya kepada Yesung.

"tentu saja yeoja. Dia pindahan dari Jepang, dan yang kudengar dia cantik. Lebih cantik dari primadona sekolah ini" jawab Yesung.

"jinjjayo? Sebelumnya tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan Seohyun. Apa benar dia lebih cantik darinya?" Donghae tampak mengernyitkan keningnya.

"kita lihat saja nanti" jawab Yesung acuh.

Teeettttt Teeetttttt

Bel pun berbunyi, dan seketika kerumunan di depan ruang guru tadi membubarkan diri.

"sudah bel, ayo kita masuk" Kyuhyun pun berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti dengan dua temannya tadi.

* * *

Kim seongsaenim masuk kedalam kelas diikuti oleh seorang gadis yang diketahui merupakan anak baru tadi. Semua mata kini seolah hanya fokus kepada gadis itu. Tak terkecuali, tiga namja tampan yang menjadi pangeran sekolah itu, Donghae, Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Kim seongsaenim mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Joneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku baru pindah dari kita bisa berteman" gadis itu tersenyum kepada seluruh murid dikelas itu.

"Annyeong Lee Sungmin" seakan dihipnotis, seluruh kelas pun menjawab Sungmin sambil membalas senyum gadis itu.

"baiklah Sungmin-ssi , silahkan duduk di samping Eunhyuk-ssi" Sungmin pun tersenyum kepada guru tersebut.

"Terimakasih seongsaenim" gadis itu membungkuk kepada Kim Seongsaenim dan segera menuju satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong di kelas itu.

"hai Lee Sungmin, namaku Lee Eunhyuk. Marga kita sama" Eunhyuk mengulurkan tanganya untuk berkenalan dengan Sungmin.

"hai kau bisa memanggilku Minnie saja" Sungmin membalas uluran tangan itu.

"baiklah Minnie, dan kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie" Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan gummy smile nya, Sungmin pun hanya membalas senyum itu kemudian mulai fokus kepada pelajaran.

* * *

"Minnie, mau ke kantin ?" Eunhyuk bertanya kepada Sungmin. Setelah melewati dua jam pelajaran, istirahat pun tiba.

"hm, boleh" ketika Sungmin hendak beranjak, tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang duduk di mejanya.

"hai Sungmin. Perkenalkan ,namaku Kim Jungmo" pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Sungmin. Dan gadis itu menjabat tangan itu.

"Lee Sungmin" walaupun Sungmin tau pria ini sudah mengetahui namanya, tetap saja ia menyubutkan namanya.

"mau ke kantin bersamaku?" Jungmo bertanya sambil memamerkan senyum nya itu. Eunhyuk tampak memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia sudah terlalu sering melihat Jungmo menggoda yeoja-yeoja di sekolah ini.

"sudahlah Jungmo, Sungmin akan ke kantin bersamaku, dan berhentilah bertingkah sok playboy. Itu sangat memuakkan" Jungmo melirik Eunhyuk.

"aku bertanya pada Sungmin. Bukan padamu" Eunhyuk tampak geram dengan Jungmo.

"kita bisa ke kantin bersama-sama" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan horror. What the ? ke kantin bersama Jungmo. Ia lebih baik tidak ke kantin daripada harus ke kantin bersama playboy tengik ini.

"oh, tidak , terimakasih Lee Sungmin. Lebih baik aku sendiri saja" Eunhyuk pun beranjak dari bangkunya.

"kau mau ikut denganku, atau dengan playboy tengik ini?" Jungmo menatap Eunhyuk dengan kesal, apa katanya? Playboy tengik?

"aku ikut denganmu" Sungmin pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan menyusul Eunhyuk, meninggalkan Jungmo yang sweatdrop karna di tinggalkan oleh gadis itu. Apa ia di tolak? Belum ada yang menolak ajakannya untuk ke Kantin selama ini. Hai, selain tiga pangeran itu (Kyuhyun,Donghae,Yesung) ia pun seorang pangeran di sekolah ini, ya walaupun tidak seterkenal mereka bertiga. Dengan rasa kesal ia pun memilih keluar dari kelas itu, mencari mangsa lain mungkin.

* * *

Suasana di kantin itu sungguh sangat ramai. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun mencari meja yang masih kosong untuk mereka.

"hai Hyukkie, disini saja" seorang yeoja mungil memanggil Eunhyuk ketika melihatnya. Eunhyuk pun segera mengajak Sungmin untuk menghampiri yeoja itu.

"untung ada kau Wookie. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada tempat yang kosong di kantin ini" yeoja itu hanya tersenyum.

"ah ya, kenalkan ini Lee Sungmin, murid baru di kelasku" Eunhyuk memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada Yeoja itu.

"hai aku Kim Ryeowook. Panggil saja Wookie. Ternyata kau yang bernama Sungmin" Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"teman-temanku membicarakanmu di kelas" sementara Ryeowook dan Sungmin sedang berbincang, Eunhyuk lebih memilih untuk memesan makanan.

"membicarakan apa?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tampak bingung.

"entahlah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh para pria. Aku hanya mendengar namamu di sebut-sebut" Sungmin kembali tersenyum.

"mungkin mereka hanya heran melihat ada murid baru" Ryeowook mengendikkan bahunya tanda acuh. Mungkin benar apa yang dibilang Sungmin. Orang-orang itu heran melihat murid baru. Aneh? Ya, memang aneh. Tapi ya sudahlah, itu bukan urusannya kan.

* * *

Satu hari itu sudah di lewati Sungmin dengan sangat baik . sekarang sudah waktunya ia sedang menunggu bis di halte. Sambil menunggu , sesekali ia bersenandung lalu tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Atau karna kejadian di ruang loker tadi.

FLASHBACK ON

Sungmin sedang berada di ruang loker sekarang, ia ingin mengambil jaketnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu loker itu, ia terkejut. Di dalam lokernya sudah terdapat banyak sekali kertas-kertas yang Sungmin yakini sebagai surat cinta itu. Ada banyak, mungkin puluhan. Siapa pula yang memberikan surat-surat ini. Karna merasa tidak enak jika ia membuangnya begitu saja, akhirnya ia memasukan surat-surat itu ke dalam tas nya. Ia akan membacanya, mungkin, jika ada waktu.

Ketika sedang memasukan surat-surat itu ke dalam tas nya. Tiba-tiba ada tiga yeoja yang mendekatinya.

"sudah merasa terkenal, huh?" salah satu yeoja itu bertanya dengan sinis kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap yeoja itu.

"maaf, kalian siapa ya?" Sungmin bertanya dengan sopan. Namun, ketiga yeoja itu tampak geram.

"jangan macam-macam kau murid baru. Bahkan kau tidak lebih cantik dari Seohyun" yeoja yang berada di belakang yeoja pertama (Seohyun) itu, menatap Sungmin dengan sinis.

"maaf, aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian" Sungmin kembali pada aktifitasnya memasukan surat-surat tadi.

"cih, sok sekali kau. Jangan macam-macam jika tidak mau kami menghabisimu" kini yeoja ketiga yang berbicara. Ketiga yeoja itu tampak semakin geram, ketika Sungmin tidak menanggapi ucapannya.

"hei, kau dengar tidak? Apa kau tuli" Seohyun mulai meninggikan suaranya. Sungmin kembali menghembuskan nafasnya.

"dengar tidak tau apa salahku pada kalian, tapisungguh aku tidak mengenal kalian. Jadi jangan sekali-kali berani mengancamku seperti itu" ketiga yeoja itu semakin geram ketika Sungmin dengan santainya berbicara seperti itu.

"kau"

"ada apa ini?" semua yeoja itu menoleh ketika ada seorang namja yang menginterupsi 'pembicaraan' mereka.

"K-kyuhyun oppa" Seohyun tampak gugup ketika tau siapa namja itu, Kyuhyun. Oh, jangan sampai Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan-ucapannya kepada Sungmin. Bisa hancur reputasinya di depan Kyuhyun.

"sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini, jangan ganggu dia" Kyuhyun menatap ketiga yeoja itu dengan deathglare nya. Tanpa di perintah dua kali, mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"ya, aku tidak apa-apa" Sungmin segera saja menyelesaikan aktifitasnya (memasukan surat kedalam tas) lalu mengunci kembali loker itu.

" kita belum berkenalan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin. Dan yeoja itu membalasnya.

"Lee Sungmin" dan ya, Sungmin tersenyum lagi. Dan senyuman itu seperti menghipnotis Kyuhyun, sehingga namja itu ikut tersenyum.

"kau mau pulang?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"kau di jemput?" Kyuhyun masih bertanya penasaran.

"ah, aku pulang dengan bis" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Naik bis? Apakah Sungmin bukan dari kalangan elit seperti dirinya dan murid-murid lainnya? Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah orang-orang elit dengan taraf Internasional. Murid-murid disini hampir seluruhnya di antar oleh supir dengan mobil mewah, bahkan banyak diantaranya yang membawa sendiri mobil sport pribadi mereka. Lalu Sungmin? Kyuhyun pun memupuk dalam-dalam rasa penasarannya itu. Jangan sampai Sungmin ilfeel kepadanya, hanya karna ia banyak bertanya.

"mau pulang bersamaku?" mengalihkan rasa penasarannya, Kyuhyun pun mengajak Sungmin untuk pulang bersama. Mengalihkan rasa penasaran atau mencari kesempatan , eoh?

"ah, terima kasih Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa naik bis." Sungmin menolak ajakan Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

"padahal aku akan sangat senang, jika kau mau pulang bersamaku" Kyuhyun tampak kecewa dengan penolakan halus dari Sungmin.

"mungkin lain kali. Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa" Sungmin tersenyum lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Lain kali? Apakah jika Kyuhyun mengajaknya pulang bersama lagi, Sungmin akan menerimanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti ketika membayangkan saat dimana Sungmin mau pulang bersama nya. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

FLASHBACK OFF

Bis yang di tunggu Sungmin pun datang. Dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam bis itu, sebelum tertinggal. Tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seorang namja yang memperhatikannya dari dalam mobilnya itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Kyuhyun , Donghae dan Yesung sedang bermain basket di lapangan sekolah. Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga, tapi beruntungnya mereka karna guru olahraga sedang absen hari ini. Jadi lah mereka bebas pada jam olahraga.

Ketika mereka bertiga sedang asik bermain, Jungmo mendatangi mereka.

"hoy Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya di sebut itupun mendekati Jungmo.

"ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan heran.

"kau ingin bersaing denganku , eoh?" Jungmo menatap Kyuhyun dengan geram.

"maksudmu?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dengan bingung.

"jika kau ingin mendekati Sungmin. Kau harus berhadapan denganku" Jungmo seperti menantang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa meremehkan.

"memangnya kau siapanya?" Kyuhyun terus tertawa dan menatap remeh Jungmo.

"besok, pulang sekolah, kita bertanding basket. Siapa yang menang, maka ia boleh mendekati Sungmin" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar.

"aku tidak tertarik" Kyuhyun berbalik lalu kembali bermain basket dengan teman-temannya.

"kau takut eoh? Dasar pengecut" Jungmo berteriak agar Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya.

"Baiklah aku terima"

TBC

New author, first FF .. hai chingudeul, perkenalkan aku author baru. Mengingat tentang semakin berkurang nya author FF Kyumin, saya datang membawa FF Kyumin. Karna saya new author, pasti banyak sekali kekurangan dalam FF ini. Saya minta kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

Dorongan untuk menjadi author dikarnakan, saya belum merasa puas jika khayalan-khayalan saya tentang Kyumin ini tidak tersalurkan. Jadi saya memutuskan menyalurkannya kedalam FF.

Semoga kalian suka ..

And, review-nya please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter**

"Besok, pulang sekolah, kita bertanding basket. Siapa yang menang, maka ia boleh mendekati Sungmin." Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Kyuhyun berbalik lalu kembali bermain basket dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau takut eoh? Dasar pengecut." Jungmo berteriak agar Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya.

"Baiklah aku terima."

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**I Still Loving You**

Chapter 2

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

JOYER

* * *

Pertandingan antara Kyuhyun dan Jungmo pun benar-benar terjadi. Suasana dilapangan itu tampak sangat ramai. Bagaimana tidak, para pangeran sekolah itu akan bertanding basket. Entah dalam rangka apa mereka bertanding basket, hanya Kyuhyun dan Jungmo lah yang tau.

Masing-masing tim sudah bersiap di pinggir lapangan. Kyuhyun di bantu oleh Donghae dan Yesung serta dua teman lainnya. Sedangkan Jungmo di bantu oleh teman-teman sekelompoknya.

Choi Siwon, ketua tim basket sekolah itu yang akan menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan ini. Setelah di rasa semuanya sudah siap, Siwon pun memanggil kedua tim itu ke tengah lapangan.

"Ayo kita mulai." tanpa disuruh dua kali, dua tim itu segera memasuki lapangan. Karena Kyuhyun dan Jungmo kapten pada masing-masing tim, jadi merekalah yang akan memperebutkan bola pertama kali.

Siwon pun membunyikan pluit nya dan melempar bola itu, Kyuhyun dan Jungmo melompat bersamaan untuk menggapai bola itu. Namun sialnya Kyuhyun kalah cepat, jadilah Jungmo yang mendapatkan bola itu.

Jungmo mendrible bola itu, lalu mengopernya kepada temannya. Temannya kembali mengoper kepadanya, lalu Jungmo melempar bola tersebut kearah ring, dan … masuk . Dua poin pertama di dapatkan oleh tim Jungmo.

'_Rasakan itu cho.'_

.

.

.

"Minnie ayo kita ke lapangan." Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikuti nya. Sungmin pun dengan langkah terseret mengikuti Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya ada apa disana? Bukankah kita tidak ada pelajaran olah raga hari ini?" Sungmin cukup kesulitan menyamai langkah Eunhyuk. Namun tetap saja Eunhyuk menyeretnya.

"Kyuhyun dan Jungmo sedang bertanding basket, pasti seru." Ujar Eunhyuk bersemangat, sambil terus menyeret tangan Sungmin. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin pun mengikuti Eunhyuk.

"Tidak bisakah pelan-pelan saja? Tanganku sakit." dengan refleks Eunhyuk pun meleparkan cengkramannya.

"Oops maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat, ayo!" Eunhyuk berjalan terlebih dahulu, Sungmin hanya menghembuskan nafas berat lalu kembali mengikuti Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Pertandingan sepertinya sangat seru, karna poin untuk kedua tim hanya berbeda sangat tipis. Eunhyuk pun memutuskan mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk di bangku penonton yang ada dipinggir lapangan.

Eunhyuk tampak antusias memperhatikan pertandingan tersebut.

"Kau melihatnya min? Dia keren sekali." Eunhyuk terus saja memperhatikan salah satu pemain dalam tim Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum .

"Siapa?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Donghae." Eunhyuk menjawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu, Donghae.

"Jadi kau menyukai Donghae?" pertanyaan Sungmin seketika membuat Eunhyuk tersadar.

"Jangan beritahu padanya Min, aku mohon." kali ini Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin sambil memohon. Dia tidak mau sampai Donghae mengetahui bahwa dirinya menyukai pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku." Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk patuh. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali menyaksikan pertandingan itu.

.

.

.

Pertandingan sudah hampir selesai, tim Kyuhyun kalah sepuluh poin dari tim Jungmo. Tim Kyuhyun sudah kelelahan menghadapi tim Jungmo. Tak ia sangka bahwa tim Jungmo sangat hebat, tenaga Kyuhyun seakan terkuras habis.

'_Kalau begini bisa-bisa aku kalah olehnya.' _sambil terus-terusan menormalkan nafasnya, Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke bangku penonton. Dan, tepat, Sungmin duduk disana sedang melihat ke arahnya. Entah hanya khayalan Kyuhyun atau bukan, tapi ia berharap ini nyata. Sungmin tersenyum kepadanya. Demi seluruh koleksi kaset game yang ia miliki, senyum itu begitu manis dan sangat menawan. Membuatnya tidak kuasa untuk tersenyum, membalas senyum Sungmin. Seketika Kyuhyun merasa tenaganya pulih kembali. Bahkan seperti memiliki tenaga ekstra.

"Ayo semuanya semangat!" Kyuhyun menyemangati teman-temannya yang sama lelahnya dengan dirinya. Mereka pun melanjutkan pertandingan itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku menang kan?" pertandingan itu sudah selesai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan siswa-siswa yang menyaksikan pertandingan itu pun sudah bubar sejak tadi.

"Baiklah, kau menang, tapi bukan berarti aku akan diam saja." Jungmo menatap sinis Kyuhyun. Ya, tim Kyuhyun memenangkan pertandingan itu. Berarti, Kyuhyun sebagai pemenang berhak mendekai Sungmin kan? Lalu, apa maksud ucapan Jungmo?

"Aku menerima tantanganmu ini, bukan karna Sungmin. Tapi karena aku tidak ingin di remehkan olehmu. Jika kau memang menyukai Sungmin,kita akan bersaing dengan sehat. Tapi karna kali ini aku yang menang, maka aku yang akan menentukan sendiri hadiahnya." Jungmo mengernyit bingung.

"Aku akan mengajak Sungmin berkencan, dan kau tidak boleh mengacaukannya." Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan Jungmo begitu saja. Jungmo menyadari , dia kalah satu langkah dari Kyuhyun.

'_Lihat saja nanti.' _Jungmo tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Sungmin, tunggu!" Sungmin yang sudah keluar dari kelas pun, menghentikan langkahnya saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya..

"Ne, ada apa Kyuhyun?" Lelaki itu menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kau pulang dengan bis lagi?"

"Y-ya , seperti biasa." ada apa ini? Mengapa Sungmin jadi merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang?" Sungmin tampak ragu. Ia belum pernah pulang bersama orang lain, bahkan teman-teman nya. Dan sekarang ada seorang namja yang menawarkan tumpangan kepadanya, apalagi namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Namja yang tanpa ia sadari sudah merebut perhatiannya sejak pertama masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Ah, tidak usah , aku takut merepotkan." Sungmin tersenyum kikuk.

"Merepotkan apanya? Ayolah, aku tidak menerima penolakan." tanpa Sungmin sangka lelaki itu menggandeng tangannya. Sungmin semakin gugup saat tangan namja itu menggenggam tangannya erat.

Setelah sampai di parkiran sekolah, Kyuhyun pun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu dari banyaknya siswa yang membawa kendaraan sendiri ke sekolah.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Sungmin sudah masuk dan duduk dengan nyaman di bangku penumpang itu, Kyuhyun segera beralih menuju kursi kemudi. Kyuhyun segera menjalankan mobil itu dengan kecepatan rendah, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau tadi melihatnya tidak?" Sungmin menoleh kepada Kyuhyun saat namja itu bertanya.

"Melihat apa?" ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Menurutnya itu pertanyaan yang terlalu ambigu. Tentu saja ia melihat, kalau tidak melihat berarti ia buta u.u

"Pertandingan ku tadi?" Kyuhyun sesekali melirik kepada Sungmin tetapi tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Oh itu, ya aku melihatnya." kemudian suasana di mobil itu menjadi hening.

"Rumah mu dimana?"Sungmin tampak berfikir sejenank.

"Di persimpangan sana, kau belok saja ke kanan. Rumah ku tidak jauh dari sana." Kyuhyun pun mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah sampai, Sungmin segera membuka _seatbelt_ nya.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya Kyuhyun." Sungmin tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama, aku senang bisa mengantarmu pulang." Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Sungmin.

"Kau hati-hatilah di jalan." Sungmin membuka pintu itu. Dan menutupnya. Kyuhyun menurunkan kaca mobil nya untuk berpamitan pada Sungmin.

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya , kemudian berbalik kearah rumahnya saat mobil Kyuhyun sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Sungmin dengan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia lelah sekali hari ini, untung saja tidak ada tugas untuk besok, jadi ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Setelah membuka pintu rumahnya, Sungmin melihat ayahnya sedang bersantai di ruang tamu. Ia segera menghampiri ayahnya itu.

"_Appa_!" dengan semangat Sungmin memeluk leher ayahnya dari belakang.

"Hai nak, kau sudah pulang?" Kangin,_ appa_ nya itu membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sudah dua hari Kangin tidak pulang dan meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di rumah, tentu saja di temani oleh para maid.

"_Appa_ baru pulang?" Sungmin memeluk ayah nya itu. Ia sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"Ya, _appa_ hanya mengambil beberapa dokumen dan akan berangkat lagi." Sungmin melepaskan pelukan itu.

"_Appa_ akan pergi lagi?" ada nada kecewa dalam ucapan gadis itu. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya yang baru pulang, kini harus pergi lagi.

"_Appa_ harus mengurus perusahaan di Jepang nak, tolong mengertilah." air mata sudah mengalir menghiasi wajah manis putri nya itu.

"Aku selalu mengerti appa. Tapi apakah pernah appa sekali saja mengerti aku? Aku kesepian appa. Andai saja eomma masih ada, aku tidak akan kesepian seperti ini." Sungmin pun meluapkan kekecewaannya dan bergegas pergi dari hadapan ayahnya.

"Sungmin dengarkan ayah dulu nak." Sungmin tidak memperdulikan teriakan ayahnya. Ia terus berlari menuju kamarnya, dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, lalu mengunci nya. Ia pun menangkupkan tubuhnya di ranjang sambil terus menangis, tidak memperdulikan lagi seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, ia ingin terus menangis sampai ia lelah nanti.

.

.

.

"Hai, ada apa dengan matamu? Kau habis menangis?" Eunhyuk yang baru datang, segera duduk di samping Sungmin sambil memperhatikannya.

"Ya, aku habis menonton drama semalam, ceritanya sangat sedih sampai membuatku menangis." Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya, merasa belum puas dengan jawaban Sungmin. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sungmin.

"Baiklah aku percaya." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ia belum siap menceritakan apapun pada sahabat barunya ini.

Sungmin pun melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku, namun ia menghentikannya lagi saat Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Sungmin, apakah kau memiliki acara setelah pulang sekolah?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya, ia mengingat kembali apakah ia memiliki acara.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan setelah pulang sekolah."

"Mwo?"

TBC

Annyeong ^^

Chapter 2 is up. Terimakasih kepada readers yang bersedia mereview FF ini. Jujur agak malu karna banyaknya typo yang bertebaran. Saya males ngedit ulang ,

Saat ngetik chapter ini, saya lagi ngegalauin mommy yang kissing scene di dramus barunya 'Dracula' huwaaaa, galau sumpah, di tambah SJM mau ke Indonesia , makin galau lah karna gak punya uang '-'

Saya senang sekali atas kritik dan saran dari teman-teman sekalian. Itu membantu sekali untuk kelangsungan FF saya ini. Jujur aku masih belum pede untuk menulis fanfict dan mem-publishnya, karna aku tidak ada bakat apa-apa dan menulis cerita fiksi.

Saya berharap semoga FF ini semakin baik kedepannya dan gak mengecewakan para reader sekalian. FF ini murni saya dedikasikan untuk JOYer family tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apapun/? *abaikan ini*

Oh iya, kurang lengkap sepertinya jika saya tidak membalas review dari teman-teman sekalian.

**auliaJC** : hai hai. Salam kenal juga . terimakasih atas reviewnya ya. Semoga FF ini tidak mengecewakan kamu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ^^ gomawo~

**abilhikmah** : Kyu doang yang di semangatin, authornya engga , huwaaa T_T.. but, Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**MinChanLee137SasuNaru** : Sungmin memang pantas di perebutkan. Saya aja tiap malam harus berebutan sama pumpkins yang lain '-' /abaikan . Gomawo ya reviewnya^^

**kyuxmine** : Typo? Mana mana? Huwaa saya jadi malu /.\ Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**KYUMINforeva1** : Ini reviewnya sangat membantu. Saya hanya mengikuti apa yang ingin jari-jari saya ketik tanpa memikirkan itu,agak malu sebenarnya. Tapi saya akan memperbaikinya. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**kyuchin88** : hai juga ^^ Saya senang kalau kamu suka , semoga tidak mengecewakan ya FF nya . Gomawo atas reviewny^^

**dewi. ** : Siap laksanakan, akan saya tuntaskan dengan segera '-' *semangat137*. Gomawo atas reviewnya ^^

**LittleMing137** : Saya sudah sangat siap untuk kedatangan siders, siap fisik dan mental *lho* . Gomawo atas reviewnya ya ^^

Sekian cuap cuapnya ^^

Terakhir , Review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter**

"Sungmin, apakah kau memiliki acara setelah pulang sekolah?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya, ia mengingat kembali apakah ia memiliki acara.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan setelah pulang sekolah."

"Mwo?"

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**I Still Loving You**

Chapter 3

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

JOYER

* * *

"K-kencan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Sebenarnya bukan sekali ini ada namja yang mengajaknya kencan, mungkin sudah puluhan namja.

"Ya, kencan. Kau tidak mau?" Kyuhyun tampak was-was dengan jawaban Sungmin. Ia berharap Sungmin menerima ajakannya, karna baru sekali ini ia mengajak yeoja berkencan. Aneh kah? Namja pangeran sekolah ini bisa saja mengajak yeoja manapun pergi berkencan. Namun mengapa ia baru pertama kali mengajak yeoja berkencan? Karena biasanya bukan ia yang mengajak, tetapi yeoja-yeoja genit itu yang mengajaknya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak suka itu.

"Ah aku…Ehm, baiklah." Kyuhyun tersenyum lega mendapatkan jawaban itu.

"Baiklah, nanti pulang sekolah kita akan berkencan." Sungmin pun membalas senyuman itu dan mengangguk. Kyuhyun segera saja bergegas menuju mejanya yang berada di belakang meja Sungmin.

"Cie yang akan pergi kencan." Eunhyuk menyenggol bahu Sungmin bermaksud menggodanya. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum malu.

"Hyukkie, jangan menggodaku." Pipi chubby itu seketika merona saat Eunhyuk menggodanya. Membuat Eunhyuk makin semangat untuk menggodanya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Jung seongsaenim sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

.

.

.

Saat yang dinanti-nantikan oleh Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai jumpa. Setelah bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan segera menghampiri meja Sungmin.

"Min, kau sudah siap?" Sungmin segera membereskan buku-bukunya saat Kyuhyun sudah ada di samping mejanya.

"Baiklah, aku siap." Setelah selesai dengan semua buku-buku itu, ia segera beranjak dari bangkunya. Kyuhyun pun tanpa segan menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin seketika menegang saat Kyuhyun memegang tangannya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dadanya saat tangan mereka bertautan. Kerja jantung Sungmin seakan meningkat dua kali lipat. Apakah namja itu juga merasakannya?

"Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun bukan tidak merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang menegang, terasa dari dinginnya tangan Sungmin dalam genggamannya. Ia pun bukan tidak merasakannya, sebenarnya ada perasaan hangat dalam hatinya saat memegang tangan gadis itu. Tangan itu begitu lembut, membuat Kyuhyun ingin berlama-lama menggenggam tangan itu.

"Ah, gwenchana." Kyuhyun segera kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki nya saat mendengar jawaban itu. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu.

.

.

.

Suasana di mobil itu terasa hening, karena kedua orang itu tidak ada yang membuka suaranya sedari tadi. Kyuhyun heran dengan dirinya, mengapa ia bisa secanggung ini dengan seorang yeoja. Apakah karena yeoja itu adalah Sungmin? Kyuhyun akui, ia tertarik pada Sungmin saat pertama kali yeoja itu pindah ke sekolahnya. Mungkin bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang tertarik kepada Sungmin.

"Sungmin, biasanya kau akan pergi kemana saat berkencan?" Pertanyaan pertama sudah terlontar dari namja itu, memecah keheningan di mobil mewah tersebut.

"Aku belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya." Seketika ada perasaan bahagia dalam diri Kyuhyun. Berarti, ini adalah kencan pertama Sungmin kan? Oh, ia berjanji akan membuat kencan pertama Sungmin ini menjadi kencan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku tau tempat yang cocok untuk kencan kita kali ini." Kencan kita kali ini? Apakah aka nada kencan-kencan selanjutnya? Seketika senyum Sungmin mengembang saat membayangkan ia akan berkencan lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi berkencan di taman bermain, mungkin sudah kuno untuk pasangan-pasangan yang lain. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa tempat ini sangat cocok untuk kencan pertama dengan Sungmin. Dan seperti nya ini bukan ide yang salah, Sungmin tampak antusias saat mengetahui Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Sungmin sungguh menyukai ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, boleh kita ke sana?" Sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah stand, Sungmin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun kembali menggandeng tangan gadis itu. Mereka menghampiri sebuah stand permainan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin boneka yang besar itu." Sungmin menunjuk sebuah boneka bunny yang sangat besar dengan senyum sumringah. Siapapun tidak akan menolak permintaan Sungmin jika gadis itu memberikan senyum manisnya, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Ahjussi, aku ingin mencobanya." Ahjussi itu mengangguk dan memberikan tiga buah bola kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya perlu melemparnya ke arah kaleng-kaleng itu. Jika semua kaleng itu runtuh, kau boleh memilih hadiah mana yang kau mau."Ahjussi itu menjelaskan cara permainannya kepada Kyuhyun, namja itu mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, perhatikan ini Min." Kyuhyun bersiap-siap untuk melempar bola pertama. Sungmin hanya menyemangati Kyuhyun dari samping namja itu. Ketika bola itu dilempar, Sungmin tampak kecewa karena lemparan Kyuhyun meleset, melewati samping tumpukkan kaleng-kaleng itu.

"Hehe, tenang, itu baru pemanasan." Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk saat lemparannya ternyata meleset, sebenarnya ia malu dan takut jika ia tidak berhasil.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap-siap melemparkan bola kedua. Sungmin memperhatikannya dengan semangat, sesekali berdo'a agar lemparan Kyuhyun kali ini berhasil. Ia sangat menginginkan boneka itu. Dan ya, sekali lagi ia kecewa,karena lemparan Kyuhyun melambung jauh keatas tumpukan kaleng itu.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat, hehe." Kyuhyun hanya nyengir saat bola keduanya itu tidak mengenai sasaran. Uhh, ia merasa sangat malu pada Sungmin. Jangan sampai ia kalah.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir." Kyuhyun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola ketiga itu. Tanpa di duganya Sungmin menggenggam tangannya yang bebas.

"Kau pasti bisa." Senyum itu, Kyuhyun bisa pingsan jika terus melihat senyum manis itu.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebentar, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia sudah siap. Dilemparlah bola ketiga itu. Kyuhyun terus berdo'a di dalam hatinya supaya bola itu mengenai sasarannya, dan Sungmin menunggu dengan was-was.

"Yey!" Dan ya, bola itu meruntuhkan semua kaleng-kaleng itu. Sungmin meloncat-loncat kegirangan dan tanpa sadar memeluk Kyuhyun. Awalnya namja itu kaget saat tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluknya, namun ia langsung membalas pelukan itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kikuk saat melepas pelukan itu.

'_Bodoh..bodoh.' _ Rutuknya dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia lepas kendali dan memeluk namja itu sembarangan.

"Jadi kalian ingin hadiah yang mana?" Pertanyaan ahjussi penjaga stand itu membuyarkan kecanggungan mereka.

"Aku ingin yang itu ahjussi." Kyuhyun menunjuk boneka yang diinginkan oleh Sungmin tadi. Ahjussi itupun mengambil boneka bunny yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo ahjussi." Setelah mendapatkan boneka itu, Kyuhyun segera memberikannya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin tampak sangat senang menerima boneka itu.

"Kajja kita ketempat lain." Kyuhyun kembali menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya pergi dari stand itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, hampir semua stand sudah di kunjungi oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk di sebuah café yang berada di taman bermain tersebut. Jika perut Kyuhyun tidak berteriak minta diisi, mungkin mereka akan terus bermain.

Kyuhyun sudah memesankan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama, pesanan mereka sudah di antarkan oleh pelayan. Mereka pun segera menyantapnya.

"Min."

"Hm?"

"Hal apa yang kau suka?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu menyukai suatu hal. Tapi aku sangat suka dengan anak anjing dan anak kucing." Sungmin melanjutkan kembali makannya.

"Hm arraso." Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah selesai dengan makannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa hal yang kau suka?" Sungmin meminum jus nya yang tinggal sedikit, sepertinya ia juga sudah selesai.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Apa?" Mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya, ia bertanya sekali lagi kepada Kyuhyun.

"Maksudku, aku menyukai games. Ya, aku suka bermain games." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun curiga, sepertinya tadi namja itu tidak menyebut soal games. Sungmin hanya mengendikkan bahu nya acuh.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Kita akan kemana lagi habis ini?" Sungmin tampak berfikir sebentar.

"Sepertinya kita pulang saja. Ini sudah sore." Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Sungmin. Ini memang sudah sore, sudah hampir jam enam.

"Baiklah, kajja kita pulang."

.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Aku sangat senang." Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin.

"Aku senang jika kau juga senang." Suasana di dalam mobil itu menjadi hening.

"Aku akan masuk, hati-hati lah dijalan." Sungmin sudah membuka seatbelt nya, namun ketika ia ingin membuka pintu mobil itu, Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Sungmin." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

Sungmin menengok ke arah Kyuhyun. Namun , detik-detik berikutnya, tubuh Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat. Sungmin tercekat, jantungnya sudah berdentam keras. Sungmin menutup matanya ketika nafas namja itu terasa menerpa wajahnya.

Dan ….

TBC

**Annyeong reader-deul ^^**

**Author datang lagi membawa Chapter 3 .. siapa yang sudah nunggu? Pasti gak ada T.T**

**Oh iya, Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin ya, Mohon maaf jika saya punya salah, baik yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja ^^**

**Oh iya, seperti chapter sebelumnya, aku mau balas review nih ..**

**Heldamagnae : Yups, semangat saya sangat menggebu-gebu saat ini .. hehe, kayanya saingan Momo berat nih, haha .. gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**Cho Adah Joyers : Kyu kan emang to the point kalau sama Ming. Hehe , Gomawo reviewnya^^**

**kyuchin88 : Aku juga mau dong di ajak kencan T_T *abaikan*. Gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**abilhikmah : Mom nya baru pulang tuh *tunjuk Eeteuk* hehe. Huwa dapet penyemangat juga akhirnya. Gomawo reviewnya^^**

**dewi. : Iya dong, untuk KyuMin, harus selalu semangat. Gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**Wiprasetyalee : Ini udah di post lagi. Kelamaan gak? Iya amin. Gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**kyuxmine : mungkin u.u saya juga yakin pasti ada typo, tp dimaklumin kan? Ya kan yak an ? hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^**

**mandakyumin : annyeong reader baru, aku author baru '-' salam kenal ya . gomawo reviewnya^^**

**vitahaemin : Gomawo reviewnya ^^ insya allah dibuatin ya ^^**

**auliaJC : ini udah sweet belum? Ngga ya T_T saya juga gak mau bikin konflik yang ribet. Gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**Adekyumin joyer : ini udah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**Nuralrasyid : baguskah? Huwa, gomawo udah mau review^^**

**Shinshinsparkyu : ini udah termaksud update kilat belum? Pasti belum T_T .. gomawo reviewnya^^**

**Sparkyumintz : jinjja? Tp gak ada nama kamu di chap 1. Mianhae u.u . kenapa gak SJ? Karena jadwal mereka lagi padat merayap katanya. Hehe. Gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**TiffyTiffanyLee : chapter 3 nya sudah datang selamat menikmati .. gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**Sekian cuap-cuapnya ^^**

**And last, reviewnya pliss ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter**

"Sungmin." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

Sungmin menengok ke arah Kyuhyun. Namun , detik-detik berikutnya, tubuh Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat. Sungmin tercekat, jantungnya sudah berdentam keras. Sungmin menutup matanya ketika nafas namja itu terasa menerpa wajahnya.

Dan ….

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**I Still Loving You**

Chapter 4

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

JOYER

* * *

_Drrrtt drrttt_

Kyuhyun mengutuk suara laknat dari sakunya tersebut, bisa-bisanya ponsel itu berbunyi disaat seperti ini. Ini adalah kesempatan emasnya, tetapi hancur karena suara ponsel itu. Sambil menggerutu dalam hati, Kyuhyun menerima panggilan itu.

"Hallo!" Dengan rasa kesal Kyuhyun menyapa 'pengganggu' di seberang sana. Sungmin hanya diam sambil menormalkan kembali kerja jantungnya. Oh, wajahnya pasti sudah merah padam saat ini. Untung ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, kalau tidak,mungkin wajahnya akan lebih merah dari ini.

"What the? Max,kau tau? Kau sangat mengganggu. Kau menelponku hanya untuk meminjam kaset games?" Kyuhyun tampak geram berbincang dengan orang diseberang sana. Ingin rasanya Sungmin cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil itu.

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi." Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Kyuhyun kembali menghadap Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Min." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin, dan gadis itu langsung menoleh.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus masuk. Ini sudah malam." Kyuhyun tampak kecewa mendengarnya, namun Sungmin benar juga, ini sudah malam. Bagaimana jika orang tua gadis itu marah kepadanya, ya walaupun itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena orang tua Sungmin sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Hm, masuklah. Ini sudah malam." Sungmin mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu mobil itu. Setelah sampai di luar , ia langsung melangkah menuju rumahnya tanpa menengok lagi ke belakang. Membuat Kyuhyun tampak kecewa.

Setelah Sungmin menutup pintu rumah itu, barulah Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Hei, mengapa wajahmu muram seperti itu?" Kyuhyun dan temannya yang bernama Changmin itu sedang bermain games di ruang tamu apartemen Kyuhyun, namun ada yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Dari tadinamja it uterus memasang wajah masam, padahal biasanya Kyuhyun lah yang paling bersemangat jika sedang _battle _games dengan Changmin.

"Aku hampir saja mencium yeoja tadi." Kyuhyun menaruh stik PS itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa yang ada dibelakang mereka.

"Wow, benarkah itu?" Changmin tampak terkejut. Ia sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak kecil, dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menceritakan tentang yeoja kepadanya. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bercerita tentang yeoja.

"Ya, dan gagal karena kau menelponku tadi."

"Oops, maaf. Aku tidak tau jika tadi kau sedang bermesraan dengan seseorang." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Changmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya, ia bingung, jika Kyuhyun memang sedang bermesraan tadi, mengapa namja itu murung seperti ini.

"Menurutmu,apa dia marah padaku?"

"Marah kenapa?"

"Tadi aku hampir menciumnya, dan gagal saat kau menelpon. Lalu ketika dia keluar dari mobilku, ia tidak menoleh lagi padaku. Apa dia marah?" Changmin tertawa ketika mendengar itu. Kyuhyun yang mendengar tawa menyebalkan Changmin, memberikan deathglare kepada namja itu. Dia sedang serius sekarang dan apa respon Changmin? Tertawa, oh itu sungguh menyebalkan.

"Aku serius Max." Changmin mencoba mengendalikan tawanya ketika mendapatkan deathglare dari sahabatnya itu.

"Oke oke, kau ini bodoh sekali."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah mulai kesal dengan Changmin.

"Dia pasti malu."

"Malu? Kenapa?" Changmin menarik nafasnya sejenak dan mulai serius.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja kan dia malu." Changmin mengendikkan bahunya dan mengambil kembali stik PS itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo bermain lagi." Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada semangat untuk bermain games lagi. Namja itu beranjak dari duduknya, dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin menuju kamarnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai bermain." Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu, ia melanjutkan langkah kaki nya menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar namja yang sedang jatuh cinta, kelakuannya memang aneh."

.

.

.

Suasana kantin itu tampak ramai, satu persatu siswa-siswa berdatangan memenuhi kantin sekolah itu. Terdapat tiga yeoja manis yang duduk di salah satu meja di kantin tersebut, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Mereka bertiga sedang menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan sambil bercengkrama.

"Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?" Sungmin terkejut saat Eunhyuk menanyakan itu.

"Mwo? Kau kencan? Dengan siapa?" Eunhyuk langsung membekap mulut Ryeowook saat suara gadis itu membuat beberapa siswa menoleh ke meja mereka.

"Ssstt, pelankan suara cemprengmu itu." Ryewook hanya mengangguk, dan akhirnya Eunhyuk melepaskan bekapannya.

"Jadi bagaimana Ming?" Sungmin baru akan menjawab. Namun ia mengurungkannya ketika mendengar suara namja di meja yang berada di sudut kantin itu.

"Bagaimana kencanmu Kyu? Menyenangkan bukan? Taruhan kali ini kau boleh menang, namun taruhan yang selanjutnya, pasti aku yang akan menang."Jungmo sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar ke seluruh kantin itu. Semua kini sedang menatap ke arah meja itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Donghae tampak geram dengan Jungmo, apa maksudnya berbicara sekencang itu, ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang kah?

"Kau tanya saja pada Kyuhyun,apa yang kami taruhkan kemarin." Donghae dan Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung, taruhan yang mana? Tentang basket itukah? Bukan kah itu hanya untuk menerima tantangan Jungmo, agar ia tidak di bilang pengecut?

"Memangnya apa?" Kini gentian Yesung yang bertanya pada Jungmo.

"Kami bertaruh, siapa yang memenangkan pertandingan basket kemarin. Maka ia boleh mengajak Sungmin berkencan." Jungmo sengaja menekankan nama Sungmin agar gadis itu menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang di perbincangkan saat ini.

"Dan ya, Kyuhyun yang menang. Jadi aku ingin bertanya, apa kencanmu menyenangkan Cho Kyuhyun?" Jungmo tersenyum penuh arti kepada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau menjadikan Sungmin bahan taruhan Kyu?" Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri meja Kyuhyun. Hei, ia tidak terima jika sahabat baru nya itu di jadikan bahan taruhan Kyuhyun dan Jungmo.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskan ini." Kyuhyun tampak gugup ketika mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Eunhyuk. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Kau. Benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau sudah mempermainkan Sungmin." Eunhyuk tampak naik pitam.

"A-aku ti-tidak."

"Sudahlah Hyuk, ayo kita kembali ke kelas saja." Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin tidak percaya, Sungmin dijadikan bahan taruhan dan gadis itu biasa saja.

"Sungmin, hei, kau tidak sadar? Mereka menjadikanmu bahan taruhan. Mengapa kau bisa bersikap biasa saja?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Aku tau Hyuk, aku sudah menyadarinya dari awal. Wanita sepertiku, memang selalu menjadi bahan permainan." Kyuhyun tentu saja merasa bersalah mendengarnya.

"Tidak Sungmin, aku tidak mempermainkanmu." Sungmin tidak menggubris ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo Hyuk, kita kembali ke kelas." Sungmin berjalan terlebih dahulu, di ikuti oleh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun ingin menahan Sungmin dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi Eunhyuk menahannya.

"Dengar Kyuhyun. Jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkan Sungmin sebaiknya jauhi dia. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Sungmin." Ancaman Eunhyuk bagaikan sirine peringatan untuknya. Dia tidak bermaksud mempermainkan Sungmin, dia harus menjelaskan kepada Sungmin bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

"Kemana Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Eunhyuk, walaupun ia yakin Eunhyuk tidak akan menjawabnya, tapi ia tetap bertanya. Dia tidak melihat Sungmin di kelas, padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi.

"Hyuk, tolonglah. Aku harus menjelaskannya pada Sungmin. Dimana dia?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi saat pertanyaan pertamanya tadi tidak dihiraukan oleh Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tau, aku salah Hyuk. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menjadikan Sungmin bahan taruhan, Jungmo yang memulainya." Kyuhyun masih terus mencoba menjelaskan kepada Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kau menerimanya, dan bagiku itu sama saja." Eunhyuk benar, seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak menerima taruhan itu. Dasar namja licik, apa maksud Jungmo membeberkan taruhan itu? Ia ingin membuat Sungmin membencinya,huh? Tidak akan Kyuhyun biarkan itu terjadi.

"Hyuk, aku harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Sungmin. Dimana dia?"

"Dia sudah pulang."

"Pulang? Ini belum waktunya pulang Hyuk." Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Dia merasa tidak enak badan tadi. Dan itu karena kau. Sekarang kau puas, huh?" Sungmin tidak enak badan karena dia? Oh, betapa jahatnya Kyuhyun. Tapi, ia sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Aku akan menyusulnya." Kyuhyun segera membereskan bukunya dan bersiap untuk keluar kelas. Namun Jung Seongsaenim sudah masuk ke dalam kelas terlebih dahulu. Sehingga Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya, guru Killer itu pasti tidak akan memberikannya izin untuk keluar. Ia akan ke rumah Sungmin setelah pulang sekolah, dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sungmin. Ya, ia harus melakukan itu.

.

.

.

Ketika bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kyuhyun tanpa membuang waktu segera membereskan buku-buku nya dan menuju parkiran untuk segera menuju rumah Sungmin.

Selama perjalanan, Kyuhyun tampak gelisah. Bagaimana jika nanti Sungmin tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya? Bagaimana jika Sungmin membencinya? Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Saat sampai di rumah Sungmin ia langsung mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Dan seseorang membukakan pintu dengan pakaian khas seorang maid.

"Maaf Tuan, anda mencari siapa?" Sapa maid itu ramah.

"Apakah Sungmin ada?"

"Oh, Nona Lee belum pulang tuan." Maid itu menjawab dengan ramah. Sungmin belum pulang kerumah, lalu kemana gadis itu pergi?

"Apakah Sungmin tidak memiliki supir pribadi? Mengapa ia selalu naik kendaraan umum?" Kyuhyun tau, tidak seharusnya ia bertanya seperti itu. Namun rasa penasarannya mengharuskan ia untuk bertanya.

"Nona Lee memang terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin di cap sebagai anak orang kaya, pleh karena itu nona Lee tidak pernah menggunakan fasilitas dari Tuan Lee secara berlebihan." Jelas maid itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas, lalu segera bergegas meninggalkan rumah itu. Dia harus menemukan Sungmin, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam Kyuhyun berkeliling untuk mencari Sungmin. Hujan mulai turun menambah rasa cemas Kyuhyun. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan frustasi. Dan ketika ia menengok ke sebuah halte bus, ia melihat yeoja itu. Sedang terduduk di bangku halte tersebut, hujan turun dengan derasnya, dan ia yakin yeoja itu pasti terkena air hujan.

Ketika Kyuhyun akan turun dari mobilnya, ia melihat Sungmin beranjak, dan berjalan menjauhi halte itu. Gadis itu berjalan di tengah derasnya guyuran hujan, seakan tidak perduli dengan hujan itu. Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin, ditahannya tangan gadis itu.

Sungmin pun menoleh kepada Kyuhyun. Mereka saling berhadapan di temani derasnya air hujan.

"Min. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya." Kyuhyun menahan bahu Sungmin, berharap gadis itu mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Kyu." Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, ia menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, menatap dalam mata Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mempermainkan mu. Jungmo yang membuat taruhan itu. Dan demi tuhan, aku menerimanya bukan karena kau yang menjadi bahan taruhannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap pengecut olehnya. Dan soal kencan itu, aku tulus mengajakmu berkencan, bukan karena taruhan. Kau harus mendengarkanku, Min. Aku mencintaimu, entah aku juga tidak tau sejak kapan. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kyuhyun menjelaskan semua itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin salah paham dengannya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya lalu menunduk, dan gadis itu menangis.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertegun saat melihat air mata Sungmin. Walaupun tersamarkan oleh air hujan,tapi ia yakin itu adalah air mata Sungmin.

"Aku kesepian Kyu. Aku takut jika kau benar-benar hanya mempermainkan ku. Aku sudah merasa nyaman denganmu, aku tidak siap jika ternyata semua ini hanya taruhan semata. Aku tidak ingin dipermainkan terus Kyu, aku …"

Kyuhyun membungkam gadis itu dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Bibir tebalnya sudah menempel erat dengan bibir plump Sungmin. Tangannya yang sedang menangkup pipi chubby gadis itu, mempermudah semuanya. Ia hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaannya lewat ciuman ini. Tanpalumatan, hanya sekedar menempel. Tidak beberapa lama, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciuman itu, dan menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu Min, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian lagi. Aku akan membahagiakanmu." Dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

TBC

**Tadaaa … saya bawa chapter 4, update kilat kan? Khusus buat reader-deul dong. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya terlalu pasaran ,tapi hubungan Kyumin emang begini kan *ngayal* T.T**

**Mianhae kali ini aku gak ngebales review. Tapi tenang aja, reviewnya aku baca kok.**

**Walaupun yang review hanya sedikit, tapi aku udah senang banget karena yang melihat FF saya ada ratusan *kek iklan u,u* .. but, thank you .. buat viewer maupun sider ..**

**Sekian, dan .. REVIEW PELISS ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**I Still Loving You**

Chapter 5

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

JOYER

* * *

Malam kini sudah berganti menjadi pagi. Tampak seorang maid sedang membuka tirai kamar sang nona muda. Sinar matahari itu pun memenuhi hampir seluruh kamar bernuansa pink tersebut. Membuat seseorang yang sejak tadi tidur dengan nyenyak merasa terusik.

Di bukanya mata foxy itu perlahan, ia mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari tersebut. Maid itu kemudian menghampiri sang majikan.

"Selamat pagi Nona Lee. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Sungmin mencoba untuk duduk. Melihat sang nona muda susah untuk bergerak, Park Ahjumma membantu Sungmin untuk duduk bersandar pada ranjang itu.

"Emm, aku sedikit pusing ahjumma." Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat pusing itu mendera kepala nya. Sepertinya dia demam, tentu saja dia demam karena kehujanan kemarin.

"Apakah perlu saya menghubungi Tuan Lee?" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Jangan ahjumma. Ini hanya demam biasa. Aku tidak ingin di anggap anak manja oleh appa."

"Baiklah. Saya akan membawa sarapan untuk Nona Lee, anda harus minum obat." Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Ahjumma, jangan panggil aku Nona Lee. Bukankah sudah aku bilang, panggil Sungmin saja." Park Ahjumma tersenyum lembut kepada Sungmin.

"Baiklah Sungmin. Ahjumma harus menghubungi sekolah, kau tidak mungkin sekolah hari ini. Ahjumma ke dapur dulu, dan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Pusing di kepalanya membuatnya tidak kuat untuk berbicara. Park Ahjumma pun segera beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

"Haaatciiiiiim." Suara bersin itu menggema keseluruh penjuru kelas. Donghae dan Yesung pun tampak jengah, pasalnya sedari tadi Kyuhyun tidak berhenti bersin. Mengganggu seluruh teman-temannya dikelas itu.

"Kyuhyun, suara bersin mu itu benar-benar mengganggu." Donghae yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Memangnya aku mau seperti ini , huh? Aku juga tidak mau." Donghae hanya mendengus. Susah jika berbicara dengan evil macam Kyuhyun

Tak beberapa lama Kim Seongsaenim pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa Sungmin belum datang ketika melihat kea rah meja yeoja itu.

'_Mengapa Sungmin belum datang?'_

"Hari ini Lee Sungmin tidak masuk dikarenakan sakit." Ucapan Kim Seongsaenim seakan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Silahkan buka buku paket kalian halaman 45."

"Haaatchiiiimmm…." Kembali suara bersin itu memenuhi seluruh kelas. Kim Seongsaenim akhirnya menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun mengusap hidungnya.

"Sepertinya saya akan demam Seongsaenim, kepala saya sedikit pusing." Kyuhyun mengurut kepalanya walaupun sebenarnya itu hanya alasan Kyuhyun saja.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat di rumah saja Cho Kyuhyun." Namja itu mengangguk kemudian membereskan kembali buku-bukunya.

"Lee Donghae, bisakah kau mengantar Cho Kyuhyun pulang?"

"Ah tidak perlu Seongsaenim, aku tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri." Donghae bersyukur dalam hati, untunglah Kyuhyun menolak.

"Apakah benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Seongsaenim memastikan. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, istirahat lah di rumah." Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi, kemudian segera meninggalkan kelas itu.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Donghae pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia segera memindahkan barang-barangnya ke meja Sungmin. Eunhyuk kaget saat namja itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Lee Donghae, mengapa kau pindah?" Kim Seongsaenim pun menegur Donghae.

"Sungmin tidak masuk, dan Kyuhyun baru saja izin pulang. Dari pada meja ini kosong, lebih baik saya duduki Seongsaenim." Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Alasan." Donghae langsung mendelik kearah Yesung.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya." Kim Seongsaenim akhirnya kembali ke depan kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

Donghae menoleh kearah Eunhyuk, kemudian mengerling kepada yeoja itu. Eunhyuk merasa gugup,pipi nya sudah merona sekarang, akhirnya ia memilih memperhatikan ke depan dari pada menatap Donghae dan mukanya akan semakin memerah.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, bukannya pulang dan beristirahat di rumah, ia malah pergi ke rumah Sungmin. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan pujaan hatinya itu. Ya, mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih semalam, walaupun Sungmin belum mengatakan langsung, tapi Kyuhyun yakin bahwa yeoja itu juga mencintainya.

_Ttookk Ttook Ttoook_

Kyuhyun pun mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Tak beberapa lama, seorang maid membukakan pintu . Maid ini berbeda dari yang kemarin, sepertinya lebih tua dari yang kemarin.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mencari Sungmin, apa ia ada?" Maid itu memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun, sepertinya itu namja yang mengantar Sungmin semalam. Seragamnya sama, tapi apa yang ia lakukan disini, bukannya ini masih jam sekolah?

"Ah, tadi saya izin untuk menjenguk Sungmin. Kata Songsaenim, Sungmin tidak masuk karena sakit." Maid itu pun mengangguk. Kemudian maid itu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk, dan membimbingnya ke ruang tamu.

"Sebentar, saya akan memanggil Nona Lee." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sungmin, ada tamu yang mencari mu?" Park Ahjumma, maid tadi, mengetuk pintu tersebut dan memanggil Sungmin.

"Siapa Ahjumma?" Sungmin menyahuti dari dalam kamarnya,setengah berteriak.

"Lelaki yang mengantarmu semalam, Ahjumma lupa menanyakan namanya." Sungmin langsung membuka pintu itu, membuat Park Ahjumma terkejut.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia menunggu di ruang tamu." Sungmin segera meninggalkan Park Ahjumma dan dengan cepat menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Dengan tergesa Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hei, mengapa tergesa seperti itu?" Sungmin menormalkan nafasnya terlebih dahulu, ia ternyata berlari dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu ini.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Memangnya kau tidak sekolah? Atau jangan-jangan kau bolos ya?" Kyuhyun hampir tertawa melihat wajah panic gadis itu, ternyata sangan menggemaskan.

"Hey tenanglah. Tadi aku sudah izin dengan Kim Seongsaenim. Aku sedikit tidak enak badan, jadi aku izin pulang. Sebenarnya tidak pulang sih, karena aku disini sekarang, hehe." Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil terkekeh.

"Kau sakit?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ya, sepertimu." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat?"

"Aku tidak sempat."

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Oh, aku melewatkan itu tadi."

"Apa kau …"

"Hey, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kesini untuk melihat keadaanmu, bukan mendengar ocehan dari mulut manismu itu." Seketika Sungmin menjadi tersipu, apa-apaan Kyuhyun menggodanya disaat seperti ini.

"Mau aku buatkan Sup? Kau kan belum sarapan."

"Memang kau bisa?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan nafasnya sejenak.

"Kau meragukanku." Sungmin tampak sedih, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan yeoja itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kajja buatkan Sup untukku." Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan itu dengan lembut. Namun beberapa langkah kemudian Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Tunggu dulu. Dimana dapurnya?" Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ish, makanya jangan sok tau." Yeoja itu kemudian melangkah terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh, ternyata wajah gadis itu sangat menggemaskan saat sedang kesal.

.

.

.

"Hai Hyukkie, sendirian saja." Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk pada salah satu meja di kantin sekolah. Dan dengan tidak sopannya ia duduk di sebelah kanan yeoja itu.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Ryeowook yang sejak tadi duduk di samping kiri Eunhyuk kini bersuara.

"Oh, aku tidak melihatmu. Mungkin karena kau kecil." Ryeowook menatap tajam Donghae, apa-apaan namja itu.

"Ada apa Hae?" Donghae kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu makan."

"Sudah ada aku yang menemaninya dari tadi." Ryeowook kembali bersuara.

"Hei nona, kau kenapa? Kau sedang datang bulan ya? Sensi sekali." Ryeowook baru saja akan memukul kepala namja itu, namun di tahan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Lebih baik kau temani namja aneh di ujung sana, dari pada mengganggu kami." Kata Donghae sambil menunjuk Yesung.

"Aku? Mengganggu? Justru kau yang mengganggu kami."

"Kau yang mengganggu." Ucap Donghae tidak mau kalah.

"Aish, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini." Karena sudah tidak tahan berdiam lama-lama dengan namja menyebalkan itu, akhirnya Ryeowook memilih pergi dan menghampiri Yesung.

Tanpa berkata apapun Ryeowook duduk di samping Yesung.

"Hei kenapa? Apa Donghae mengganggumu?" Yesung mengusap rambut Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Dia benar-benar namja menyebalkan, kau harus memberinya pelajaran, Yesungie." Ryeowook mengadu dengan manja kepada Yesung. Mereka berdua memang sepasang kekasih, sudah satu tahun mereka berpacaran. Yesung tau Donghae menyukai Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook tau bahwa Eunhyuk pun menyukai Donghae. Namun mereka berdua tidak mau ikut campur, biarkan saja dua sejoli itu menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengusap rambut yeojanya.

.

.

.

"Kau suka sup apa?" Sungmin sedang menyiapkan peralatan dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup.

"Sebenarnya apapun yang kau buat pasti aku suka." Sungmin hanya tersipu mendengarnya,

"Berhentilah menggombal Kyu."

"Hehe, kau manis sekali saat sedang tersipu. Baiklah, aku suka sup jagung." Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Benarkah, aku juga suka. Aku akan membuat dua porsi untuk kita." Sungmin pun melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin memasak, tentu saja sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, sup jagung buatan Sungmin pun sudah selesai dibuat. Dengan segera Sungmin menyajikan sup itu ke dalam dua mangkuk. Yang satu untuk Kyuhyun, dan satunya untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah menaruh sup itu di mangkuk, Sungmin membawanya ke meja makan, Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya disana.

"Ini dia Sup nya." Kyuhyun tampak sumringah ketika Sungmin datang membawa sup itu, dari aromanya saja ia tau bahwa rasanya pasti sangat lezat.

"Silahkan dimakan." Setelah duduk di samping Kyuhyun, mereka pun segera menyantap sup buatan Sungmin. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat menyukai sup nya, terlihat dari betapa lahapnya ia menyantap sup itu. Atau karena namja itu kelaparan?

"Ah, ternyata putri _Appa_ sedang kedatangan tamu." Tanpa di duga Kangin masuk ke dalam dapur dan terkejut saat melihat Sungmin sedang bersama namja.

"Siapa tamu special ini , chagi?" Kemudian Kangin duduk di depan mereka berdua, sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak gugup.

"Dia kekasihku _Appa._" Kangin tampak terkejut awalnya, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Jadi, siapa namamu nak? Namja beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan putriku." Kyuhyun gugup saat di tatap oleh Kangin.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, Ahjussi." Kangin tampak mengingat-ingat nama itu. Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing di telinganya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku seperti mengingat nama itu. Cho, Cho, Cho. Siapa ya?" Kangin masih terus mengingat-ingat. Sungmin hanya memperhatikannya dengan malas.

"Ah! Aku ingat, Cho Kyuhyun, anak dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul bukan?" Kyuhyun segera menatap Kangin.

"Bagaimana Ahjussi bisa tau?" Kangin kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disamping namja itu, kemudian merangkul bahu namja itu.

"Orang tua mu adalah sahabatku, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Cho Junior. Dulu kau masih sangat kecil, sekarang kau sudah besar, bahkan sudah berani memacari anakku." Kyuhyun pun kaget mengetahui kenyataan ini. Oh, betapa sempitnya dunia ini.

"Benarkah Ahjussi? Aku sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Ahjussi berteman dengan _Appa _dan _Umma _ku." Sungmin tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, ia fikir tadi Ayahnya akan memarahinya karena membawa namja ke dalam rumahnya, ternyata malah seperti ini. Tetapi ia lega.

"Apakah Ahjussi satu kelas dengan orang tuaku dulu?" Kangin pun melepas rangkulannya.

"Tentu saja, aku, istriku, dan orang tuamu sudah berteman sejak kecil, kami juga selalu sekelas. Bahkan kami satu universitas di Jepang." Kangin menjelaskannya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Jinjjayo?"

"_Appa _ tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku?" Sungmin akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Ya, karena _Appa _sibuk. Jadi tidak sempat menceritakannya."

"Ya, _Appa _ memang selalu sibuk." Wajah Sungmin seketika menjadi murung. Kangin yang melihatnya kemudian menghampiri Sungmin, ia merangkul bahu Sungmin, namun langsung di tepis oleh Sungmin. Dan yeoja itu langsung meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Sungmin, kau mau kemana?" Seperti sebelumnya, Sungmin tidak menghiraukan panggilan Kangin dan tetap meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ahjussi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun tampak heran melihat perubahan mood Sungmin.

"Begini Kyu, lebih baik kau bertanya kepada orang tuamu. Ahjussi tidak sanggup menceritakannya."

"Baiklah Ahjussi, sepertinya aku harus pulang." Kangin mengangguk dan mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke depan rumah itu.

"Ahjussi titip salam untuk orang tuamu ya." Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya hanya mengangguk dan kemudian ia segera membawa mobilnya menjauhi halaman rumah itu.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Kangin kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, dan segera menghampiri kamar Sungmin. Ketika ia ingin mengetuk pintu kamar itu, ia mendengar suara isakan Sungmin. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

'_Maafkan Appa, nak'_

TBC

**Annyeong ^^ I'm comeback with I Still Loving You Chapter 5 ..**

**Oh iya, author ingin mengucapkan Welcome Back our Leader, the best leader in the world, penantian kita selama 2 tahun gak sia-sia ELF, mereka akan comeback dengan 7JIB. I Can't wait it ^^**

**Di Chapter ini udah mulai muncul konflik baru, keliatan gak? ngga ya? huwee T.T**

**Aku senang banget banyak respon positif yang aku terima. **

**walaupun yang review 1:500 orang, tapi aku sangat senang karena yang baca FF ini banyak, yey *Kibar bendera KyuMin***

**Oh iya, gak ada yang mau nanya uname twitter, IG, Line, Kakao atau Path aku nih? *ngarep banget* T.T becanda deh ..**

**sekian cuap-cuapnya, maaf reviewnya gak dibalas. tapi yang pasti udah aku baca ^^**

**Gomawo buat semuanya ^^**

**And Last, REVIEW PLISSS ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**I Still Loving You**

Chapter 6

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

JOYER

* * *

Sungmin akan kembali sekolah setelah dua hari beristirahat, kini keadaannya sudah seperti biasanya. Setelah menyelesaikan mandi nya, kini ia sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya itu.

_Ttiiinnn Ttiiinnnn_

Ketika mendengar suara klakson itu, ia segera bergegas keluar kamarnya, menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Setelah sampai di pintu depan, ia melihat _Appa _nya sedang berbincang dengan Kyuhyun.

"Nah, ini dia Tuan Putri nya sudah turun." Ucap Kangin menggoda putri nya itu.

"Ish, _Appa._" Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu saat Kangin menggodanya. Sementara Kyuhyun, tentu saja ia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kalian sarapan dulu saja." Sungmin merangkul tangan kiri Kangin.

"Nanti kami sarapan di sekolah saja. _Appa _tidak kembali ke Jepang?" Kangin mengusap rambut anaknya dengan sayang.

"Tidak,_Appa _ingin bersama mu chagi, untuk seminggu ini." Dan seketika senyum Sungmin mengembang.

"Jinjjayo?" Kangin mengangguk dan kembali mengusap rambut Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kami harus berangkat sekarang Ahjussi." Kyuhyun menginterupsi perbincangan ayah dan anak itu.

"Baiklah. Jaga Sungmin baik-baik. Awas saja kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Kyuhyun mengacungkan ibu jari.

"Oke Ahjussi. Serahkan saja padaku." Kemudian Kyuhyun mengandeng tangan Sungmin dan mereka pun keluar dari rumah itu untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah itu menjadi ramai, saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melewatinya sambil bertautan tangan. Banyak tatapan iri bahkan memuji dari orang-orang disekeliling mereka.

"_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berpacaran?"_

"_Omona, Kyuhyun oppa sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang."_

"_Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun? Jelas-jelas aku lebih keren darinya."_

"_Bodoh, tentu saja lebih keren Kyuhyun sunbae dari pada kau."_

"_Aku tidak ingin melihatnya."_

"_Mereka mesra sekali."_

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar yang mereka dengar sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kelas.

"Wow wow wow,apa-apaan ini?" Jungmo langsung saja menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kenapa?"Kyuhyun dengan sengaja merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bukan kah kita sepakat untuk bersaing secara sehat. Apa ini? Kau mencuri start?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum remeh kepada Jungmo.

"Memangnya apa yang salah? Inti nya, sekarang aku dan Sungmin sudah resmi berpacaran. Dan kau, maupun namja lainnya, tidak boleh mengganggu Sungmin. Mengerti?" Tanpa menunggu respon Jungmo, Kyuhyun segera menggandeng Sungmin menuju meja nya.

"Pindah Hae!" Dengan tidak sopannya Kyuhyun menyuruh Donghae untuk pindah dari meja itu.

"Wae? Ini meja ku." Kyuhyun sebenarnya malas berdebat dengan Donghae.

"Lebih baik kau pindah ke meja Sungmin. Dan Sungmin akan pindah kesini. Bukankah kau senang?" Kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Donghae.

"Benar juga. Baiklah aku pindah." Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Donghae pun mau pindah ke meja Sungmin, tentu saja karena dia ingin berdekatan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Mengapa mengusirnya seperti itu? Dasar tidak sopan." Sungmin sempat menggerutu kepada Kyuhyun, namun yeoja itu tetap duduk di meja Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Kemudian ia pun duduk di bangkunya, disamping Sungmin tentu nya.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun langsung mengantar Sungmin. Kemudian ia baru pulang ke rumahnya setelah berbincang dengan _Appa_ Sungmin, ternyata benar Kangin tidak kembali ke Jepang. Kyuhyun menaruh mobil nya di garasi terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki rumahnya. Saat melewati ruang tamu nya, ia melihat orang tuanya sedang berbincang sambil menonton televise. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"_Appa _tidak ke kantor?" Kyuhyun pun memilih duduk pada salah satu sofa yang kosong.

"Oh, kau nak. Tidak, hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan yang penting. Jadi _Appa _memilih menghandle nya dari rumah saja."Ayah Kyuhyun, Hangeng, dengan rasa tidak tahu malu nya menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sang istri, Heechul.

"Aigoo, kalian ini kerjanya hanya bermesraan saja." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, walaupun ia senang jika orang tuanya tetap mesra seperti ini, tapi jika disuguhkan setiap hari juga ia merasa bosan.

"Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kalian kenal dengan Kangin Ahjussi?" Hangeng langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

"Lee Kangin? Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Heechul tampak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun mengenal Kangin.

"Ya, aku berpacaran dengan anaknya, tentu saja aku harus mengenal orang tua nya kan?" Heechul memicingkan matanya, menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Omo! Jadi kau berpacaran dengan Sungmin? Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami?" Heechul hampir saja memukul kepala Kyuhyun jika tidak ditahan oleh Hangeng.

"Hehe, mianhae _Eomma. _Aku sudah memberitahukannya kan? Kami baru berpacaran beberapa hari kok." Heechul hanya mendengus, Kyuhyun bisa saja berkelit.

"Aku ingin bertanya soal _Eomma _Sungmin. Apa kalian mengenalnya? Karena Sungmin bilang ia kesepian, mungkin karena _Appa _nya sibuk bekerja. Tapi kemana _Eomma nya?" _Seketika wajah Heecul menjadi muram, Hangeng mengusap punggung istrinya dengan lembut.

"Orang tua Sungmin adalah sahabat kami dari kecil, _Appa_, _Eomma _mu, Kangin Ahjussi dan Leeteuk Ahjumma. Persahabatan kami terus berlanjut sampai kuliah. Bahkan setelah kami lulus dan menikah dengan pasangan kami masing-masing, kami masih bersahabat. Setelah lulus _Appa _dan Kangin Ahjussi bekerja sama membangun sebuah perusahaan di Seoul. Dalam beberapa tahun perusahaan kami sudah berkembang pesat, sampai kami memustuskan untuk membuka cabang baru di Jepang. Akhirnya kami sepakat bahwa Kangin Ahjussi yang akan mengurus perusahaan di Jepang membawa serta istrinya dan Sungmin yang waktu itu baru berumur satu tahun sama sepertimu, sedangkan _Appa _mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Seoul." Hangeng menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Namun suatu hari kami mendapat kabar buruk. Saat itu, _Eomma _dan Leeteuk ingin mengadakan reuni dengan teman-teman SMA kami dulu. Saat itu para _Appa_ sedang sibuk, jadi kami tidak mengajak mereka. Dan Leeteuk memutuskan pulang ke Seoul sendirian untuk menghadiri reuni tiu. Namun, Kangin memberitahu kami, k-kalau pesawat y-yang di tumpangi Leeteuk mengalami kecelakaan." Heechul sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya, ia pun menangis di bahu Hangeng.

"Pihak maskapai memberi tahu bahwa tidak ada korban selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Setelah dilakukan otopsi, ternyata tidak ada jasad Leeteuk di pesawat itu. Setelah di selidiki, ternyata masih ada sekitar sepuluh korban yang belum di temukan. Mungkin terbawa arus sungai, karena pesawat itu terjatuh di sebuah sungai." Hangeng menghela nafasnya sebentar, sebenarnya ia tidak kuasa mengingat ini. Ia sudah menganggap Kangin dan Leeteuk sebagai keluarga mereka sendiri, jadi mereka tentu saja sangat sedih.

"Omona! Jadi dimana Leeteuk Ahjumma sekarang?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat terkejut mengetahui kenyataan ini. Namun ia masih penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

"Kami dan pihak kepolisian serta pihak maskapai sudah mencari korban yang hilang selama berbulan-bulan. Tapi tidak membuahkan hasil, pihak kepolisian dan pihak maskapai sudah menyerah saat itu. Pihak keluarga korban yang hilang pun sudah menyerah mencarinya. Begitupun Kangin, dia mencoba menjalani hari-harinya kembali bersama Sungmin. Dan kami memutuskan kembali ke Seoul. Sejak saat itu Kangin memutuskan kerja sama kami, dan memilih membangun perusahaannya sendiri. Dan akhirnya kami tidak mengetahui kabar mereka lagi." Hangeng kembali menceritakan peristiwa itu. Sedangkan Heechul masih terus menangis di pelukan Hangeng.

"Jadi selama ini Sungmin hidup tanpa di dampingi _Eomma _nya?" Kyuhyun sekarang tau, mengapa yeoja itu merasa sangat kesepian.

"Ya Kyuhyun, dan kami harap kau bisa menemaninya. Kau harus berjanji untuk membahagiakan dia." Walaupun sambil menangis, tetap saja Heechul memberikan tatapan penuh ancaman kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja _Eomma,_ tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan membahagiakannya." Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Jangan hanya bicara, buktikan saja omanganmu itu." Kyuhyun hanya meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Sekali-kali bawa lah Sungmin kesini Kyu, aku ingin melihat yeoja itu. Pasti dia sekarang sangat cantik seperti _Eomma_ nya." Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Tentu saja dia cantik. Tapi tidak seperti _Eomma._" Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan _Appa _dan _Eomma _nya.

"Sialan bocah itu, bisa-bisanya dia berbicara seperti itu." Heechul sudah akan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, namun Hangeng menahannya.

"Sudahlah, dia hanya bercanda."

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Kyuhyun memustuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama lima belas menit, akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan segera ia menuju lemari nya untuk mengenakan pakaian.

Sehabis menyisir rambut ikalnya, ia memutuskan untuk menelpon sang pujaan hati, Sungmin tentu berbaringlah ia di ranjang king size itu, kemudian mendial nomor sang kekasih. Tidak beberapa lama,Sungmin pun mengangkan telponnya.

"_Yeoboseoyo." _Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar suara lembut itu.

"Yeoboseoyo chagi." Kyuhyun pun menjawab sapaan gadis itu.

"_Ada apa Kyu?"_

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu chagi." Terdengar suara tawa halus dari seberang sana.

"_Kau berlebihan Kyu, bahkan kita sudah bertemu seharian ini."_

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh merindukan kekasihku sendiri. Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku?"

"_Aigoo, arraso arraso. Aku juga merindukanmu." _Kyuhyun pun tampak mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Nah, begitu dong. Memang seharusnya seperti itu."

"_Hehe, Kyu, apakah sebelum berangkat sekolah kau selalu sarapan?"_

"Tidak selalu. Terkadang aku lupa untuk sarapan. Wae?"

"_Kalau begitu aku ingin membawakan bekal untuk mu besok." _Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jinjjayo? Aku senang sekali." Terdengar suara tawa sungmin.

"_Ne, sudah dulu ya Kyu. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas dulu."_

"Baiklah Tuan Putri, jangan tidur terlalu larut. Mengerti?"

"_Ya, aku mengerti. Hehe."_

"Baiklah, aku tutup telponnya. Saranghae."

"_Nado saranghae." _Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sungmin, sambungan telpon itu pun terputus. Kyuhyun hanya mematung di tempatnya. Sungmin akhirnya mengatakan cinta padanya. Dengan refleks Kyuhyun pun berteriak kegirangan, bahkan sampai melompat-lompat di kasurnya.

"Yey, Sungmin mencintaiku. Yey!" Tanpa menyadari bahwa dia telah mengganggu ke tenangan orang-orang dirumah itu.

TBC

Annyeong ^^ author bawa Chapter 6 nya ^^ RnR ya..

maaf gak bisa balas reviewnya, tapi dibaca kok ^^ Gomawo *Bow*

dan terakhir, REVIEW PELISS ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**I Still Loving You**

Chapter 7

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

JOYER

* * *

Sudah hampir delapan belas bulan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus dari sekolah itu, ya, hanya menunggu satu bulan lagi menjelang Ujian Nasional.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin hari, semakin mesra saja. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun sudah resmi berpacaran satu tahun yang lalu. Yesung dan Ryeowook pun tidak mau kalah mengumbar kemesraan mereka.

Mengenai Jungmo, namja itu sudah melupakan Sungmin sejak Kyuhyun 'mengancamnya' waktu itu. Jiwa playboy nya memang tidak pernah berubah, semenjak Kyuhyun mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Sungmin, ia pun bertindak cepat untuk mencari 'mangsa' baru.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang belajar untuk menghadapi Ujian Nasional di rumah yeoja itu. Orang tua mereka sering bertemu sekarang. Kangin sudah jarang pergi ke Jepang mengurus perusahaannya, karena ia sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat Sungmin kesepian. Kangin hanya menghandle perusahaannya dari rumahnya.

"Kyu, yang ini bagaimana?" Sungmin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun saat yeoja itu menemukan soal yang sulit untuk ia kerjakan. Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah siswa terpintar di sekolah itu.

"Ah ini mudah, kemari biar aku ajarkan." Sungmin pun segera mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, duduk disamping namja itu. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memberikan penjelasan tentang soal matematika yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin tipe yeoja yang cepat paham.

"Arraso, aku akan mencoba soal yang lain." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan lembut. Sementara Sungmin terus mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal yang serupa dengan soal yang tidak dimengertinya tadi.

"Hei, kita istirahat dulu. Sudah dua jam kita belajar. Apa kau tidak lelah?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin agar berhenti mengerjakan soal itu, sementara Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyu, masih banyak soal yang belum aku mengerti. Sedangkan Ujian hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi. Aku kan tidak sepintar kau." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan nafas sejenak. Melihat bibir plump itu mengerucut, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mengecup bibir pink itu. Namun Kyuhyun segera membuang pemikirannya itu.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, sekarang kita istirahat sebentar." Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan menaruh pensil nya. Setelah itu mereka berdua tidak melakukan hal apapun selain diam.

"Min." Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun memanggil nya bahkan namja itu memegang tangannya.

"Ne?" Sungmin salah tingkah ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya, gadis itu hanya menunduk.

"Setelah lulus. Kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" Akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Emm, aku inginnya melanjutkan kuliah di Kyunghee. Tapi sepertinya sulit." Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, melupakan kegugupannya tadi.

"Hei, belum mencoba,sudah menyerah seperti itu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Kyuhyun menyemangati yeoja nya itu.

"Memang Kyunie ingin melanjutkan kemana?" Kini Sungmin yang bertanya Kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya cita-citaku dari dulu ingin kuliah di luar negeri."

"Jadi kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Itu hanya cita-cita, Minimi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Janji?" Sungmin mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya, aku janji." Kemudian Kyuhyun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun menatap dalam mata Sungmin, seakan terbawa suasana, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Dengan perlahan namja itu mengikis jarak wajah mereka berdua, secara refleks Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Jarak wajah mereka semakin lama semakin dekat.

_Ttookk Ttookkk Ttookkk_

Suara ketukan pintu itu pun mengagetkan mereka,dan dengan refleks Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin. Ayo turun, makan malam sudah siap." Suara melengking Heechul terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, mereka pun keluar dari kamar dan bersama-sama Heechul menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Ujian Nasional baru saja mereka lewati. Kini para siswa tingkat tiga itu hanya tinggal menunggu hasil dari kerja keras mereka. Setelah melewati hari terakhir ujian, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Ryeowook merayakannya dengan makan bersama di sebuah café.

Dan disinilah mereka, disebuah café yang berada di dekat sekolah.

"Karena diantara kita Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang terakhir berpacaran, maka mereka yang akan mentraktir kita kali ini, bagaimana?" Sebuah usul dilontarkan oleh Yesung, dan mereka semua mengangguk meng-iya-kan usul Yesung.

"Baiklah, hari ini kami yang traktir." Eunhyuk pun memukul kepala Donghae dengan 'lembut'.

"Apa nya kami? Kau saja, aku tidak mau." Donghae mengusap kepalanya sambil meringis, kemudian merangkul bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu saja chagiya, aku yang akan membayar." Kyuhyun hanya berdecih melihat gaya sok romantis Donghae.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pesan." Ryeowook pun segera mengambil buku menu café tersebut. Mereka segera memesan makanan, dan lima belas menit kemudian pesanan mereka sudah disajikan oleh pelayan.

.

.

.

Malam ini, SM International High School akan mengadakan Promnight sebagai acara perpisahan siswa-siswi tingkat tiga SMA itu. Semua siswa tingkat tiga, menanti saat-saat ini. Mereka pun mempersiapkan diri mereka, seperti hal nya Sungmin saat ini.

Gadis itu sudah bersiap siap dari sore hari. Promnight akan dimulai pada pukul delapan, itu masih satu jam lagi. Sementara menunggu Kyuhyun untuk menjemputnya, ia pun kembali memeriksa penampilannya. Malam ini ia akan mengenakan dress berwarna soft pink selutut, dan wedges senada dengan dress nya. Ia tidak memakai make up terlaru berlebihan, hanya membubuhkan tipis wajahnya dengan bedak, serta mengoleskan lipgloss ke bibir shape M nya yang sangat pinkish itu. Rambutnya ia gerai dan dibuat sedikit bergelombang tanpa tambahan apapun. Siapapun yang melihatnya nanti pasti akan takjub melihat kecantikan alaminya tersebut. Look simple, but perfect!

Ketika yeoja itu mendengar deru mesin dari luar rumahnya, ia pun segera bergegas dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia yakin itu pasti Kyuhyun. Tidak seperti biasanya jika Kyuhyun datang ia akan berlari menuruni tangga, kini ia berjalan sangat anggun dan hati-hati, karena ia memakai wedges saat ini.

Ketika melihat Sungmin menuruni tangga, Kyuhyun memasang senyumnya karena terpana melihat yeoja nya mala mini terlihat sangat cantik. Sama hal nya dengan Sungmin, yeoja itu terpana melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. Namja itu memakai tuxedo semi formal dengan kemeja berwarna senada dengan dress Sungmin, soft Pink. Padahal mereka tidak janjian sebelumnya.

"Sudah siap Tuan Putri?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan nya menyambut Sungmin, ketika yeoja itu sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja Pangeran." Dengan malu-malu Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka pun bergegas untuk pergi ke pesta tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun sudah sampai di aula tempat diadakannya promnight tersebut. Suasana di aula tersebut sangat ramai. Kyuhyun pun mempersilahkan Sungmin menggandeng lengan kirinya, dan Sungmin dengan gugup mengapit lengan kiri Kyuhyun. Entah lah, ia selalu gugup jika Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang menurutnya romantis itu.

Seketika semua orang pun memandang ke arah mereka. Siapa yang tidak akan terpana melihat pasangan ini?

Ketika melihat HaeHyuk dan YeWook, KyuMin pun segera bergabung bersama dua pasangan itu. Mereka pun langsung larut dalam perbincangan-perbincangan.

"Hai Sungmin." Jungmo tanpa diundang, menghampiri mereka. Dan menatap Sungmin intens dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki nya.

"Mau apa kau?" Kyuhyun pun langsung mengamankan Sungmin di belakang punggung nya, apa-apaan Jungmo menatap kekasihnya seperti itu. Kyuhyun sangat tahu apa arti dari tatapan Jungmo tersebut.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin, bukan denganmu." Dengan tidak sopannya Jungmo menunjuk-nunjuk dada Kyuhyun.

"Hai Sungmin, kau cantik sekali malam ini. Dan juga, apa ya? Sedikit sexy mungkin. Aku jadi menyesal merelakanmu kepada evil tengik ini." Kyuhyun sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya, dengan penuh emosi Kyuhyun menarik kerah Jungmo.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu akan hal ini. Jika kau ingin selamat, jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi." Jungmo pun hanya tertawa mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun.

"Hey, tenang bung. Aku hanya bercanda." Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, dan segera melepas cekalannya pada kerah Jungmo. Dan tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja yang mendekati mereka.

"Kau tenang saja, sekarang aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Perkenalkan, ini adalah Victoria, kekasihku." KyuMin, HaeHyuk dan Yewook pun hanya memandang mereka dengan rasa lega. Ternyata Jungmo hanya bercanda, hampir saja Kyuhyun menghajar muka menyebalkan Jungmo.

"Ya! Sialan kau Jungmo." Kyuhyun pun merangkul bahu Jungmo dan memukul dada namja itu pelan, bermaksud bercanda. Semuanya pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua namja itu.

.

.

.

"Chagi, aku ke toilet sebentar ya." Sungmin hanya mengangguk, Kyuhyun pun segera bergegas menuju toilet. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan.

Setelah sampai di toilet, ia segera memasuki salah satu bilik dan menyelesaikan urusannya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, namja itu mencuci tangannya sebentar dan keluar dari toilet itu.

Namun ketika namja itu akan membuka pintu, ternyata pintu itu sudah di buka dari luar. Tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam toilet dan menutup pintu itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun dengan gelisah, sudah hampir setengah jam namja itu ke toilet. Namun sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum juga kembali.

"Kyuhyun kemana?" Eunhyuk melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di sekitar Sungmin.

"Tadi dia pergi ke toilet." Eunhyuk pun hanya mengangguk, kemudian yeoja itu kembali berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyuhyun, kebetulan ia juga ingin ke toilet. Jadi sekalian saja mencari Kyuhyun.

Sekarang Sungmin sedang berjalan menuju toilet Yeoja, namun ketika melewati toilet namja, ia mendengar suara berisik dari dalam sana.

"_Lepaskan! Apa kau sudah gila? Ini toilet namja."_

"_Tidak apa Kyuhyun oppa. Ayolah!"_

Sungmin terkejut saat nama Kyuhyun disebut oleh seorang, yeoja? Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu di dalam toilet namja. Sungmin pun segera saja membuka pintu itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin melihat dua orang di dalam toilet itu. Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sedang berciuman. Seketika hati Sungmin hancur melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan yeoja lain.

"K-kyu." Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun lirih, ia menahan tangisnya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa ada orang yang memasuki toilet itu, langsung mendorong Seohyun dengan kasar. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Sungmin sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"M-min, aku bisa menjelaskan ini." Sungmin pun tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun. Dengan segera yeoja itu berlari keluar dari toilet tersebut. Kyuhyun ingin mengejar Sungmin, namun Seohyun menahan Kyuhyun.

"Seo, apa kau sudah gila? Lepaskan aku." Seohyun pun bersikukuh menghalangi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Oppa, kau tidak boleh mengejarnya." Kyuhyun kembali mendorong Seohyun, ketika namja itu ingin membuka pintu, Seohyun kembali menghalangi jalannya. Yeoja itu mendorong kembali pintu yang akan di buka Kyuhyun. Dan berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

Sungmin memberhentikan taksi setelah sampai di depan sekolahnya, kemudian ia memasuki taksi tersebut. Sungmin terus menangis selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu dan mengkhianatinya.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya Sungmin segera memasuki rumahnya. Kangin terkejut saat Sungmin membuka pintu itu dan melihat keadaan anaknya. Wajah Sungmin sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"_Appa." _Sungmin segera menubruk Ayahnya, dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil kembali terisak.

"Kau kenapa chagi? Apa yang terjadi?" Kangin mengusap punggung mungil putrinya, untuk menenangkan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, aku membencinya _Appa."_ Kangin segera melepaskan pelukan putrinya itu.

"Lebih baik kau membersihkan dirimu dulu, lalu beristirahat. Oke?" Sungmin pun mengangguk kemudian berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil lari dari Seohyun, Kyuhyun segera kembali masuk ke aula, untuk mencari Sungmin. Namun ia tidak menemukan Sungmin di aula tersebut.

"Hyuk, dimana Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan panic kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun manatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Bukankah tadi dia menyusulmu ke toilet? Dia belum kembali lagi setelah ke toilet." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan acara tersebut. Eunhyuk berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun, namun namja itu seakan tuli dan terus saja berlari keluar aula.

Kyuhyun tau Sungmin pasti sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Dengan terburu-buru Kyuhyun memasuki mobil nya dan segera menuju rumah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Setelah lima menit mengetuk pintu tersebut, Kangin pun keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"Ahjussi, apa Sungmin sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun langsung saja bertanya kepada Kangin tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, dia sudah pulang dari tadi. Ada apa Kyu?" Tanpa menjawab Kangin , Kyuhyun ingin menerobos masuk ke rumah tersebut, namun segera ditahan oleh Kangin.

"Lebih baik jangan mengganggunya dulu Kyu. Dia pulang sambil menangis tadi, sepertinya dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk." Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Tapi aku harus bertemu dengannya Ahjussi." Kangin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Besok kau kembali saja kesini, biarkan Sungmin tenang terlebih dahulu." Walaupun sebenarnya Kangin belum mengetahui ada masalah apa antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Tapi ia menahan berbakai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dipikirannya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama sedang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Lebih baik ia bertanya besok.

"Hhh, baiklah Ahjussi. Aku pulang dulu, besok aku akan kembali lagi." Kangin pun mengangguk lalu mengantarkan Kyuhyun kembali ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah membersihkan dirinya, kini ia sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Ketika ia memejamkan matanya, ia mendengar suara samar dari dalam tas yang dibawanya ke pesta tadi, pasti ada yang menelponnya.

Ketika yeoja itu mengambil ponselnya, ia segera melihat layar ponsel pink nya tersebut. Dan terpampanglah nama Kyuhyun di layar ponselnya. Sungmin pun mengabaikan panggilan itu, setelah ponsel itu tidak berbunyi lagi, ia meletakkannya di nakas.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian ponsel itu kembali berdering, akhirnya Sungmin mematikan ponselnya dan mencabut batrei ponsel itu. Dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Mood nya sedang tidak baik saat ini, jadi ia tidak ingin mendengar suara Kyuhyun dulu.

Saat ia akan memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ayahnya masuk ke kamar Sungmin dengan tergesa.

"Sungmin." Yeoja itu mendudukan dirinya dan menatap wajah, entahlah bahagia atau panik ayahnya.

"Ada apa ?" Kangin segera menghampiri putrinya, kemudian memeluknya erat.

"_Eomma _mu nak, ia masih hidup. Anak buah _Appa _sudah menemukannya." Sungmin terkejut dan segera melepaskan pelukan _Appa_ nya.

"Benarkah?" Kangin mengangguk.

"Kita harus berangkat ke Jepang dengan segera." Sungmin pun mengangguk kemudian memeluk _Appa_ nya kembali.

'_Terimakasih Tuhan.'_

'_Eomma.'_

TBC

Annyeong ^^ aku datang kembali dengan membawa chapter 7. Banyak yang minta setiap chap nya diperpanjang, ini sudah panjang belum? Belum ya? Huwee T.T

Maaf kalau alurnya di percepat 'sedikit', kalau ada yang bingung bilang ya

Banyak review baru yang masuk, aku senang aku senang *jingkrak jingkrak*

Aku juga senang saat melihat foto Han Appa, dan Chul Eomma selca ^^

Tapi agak kesel saat ada berita tentang si hoobae yang mention Kyu, minta di bejek kali tuh yeoja *oops,sorry*

Aku mau berterimakasih kepada :

**auliaJC****, ****abilhikmah****,****MinChanLee137SasuNaru****,****kyuxmine****,****KYUMINforeva1****,****kyuchin88****,****dewi. ****,****LittleMing137****,****Heldamagnae****, ****Cho Adah Joyers****, ****Wiprasetyalee****, ****mandakyumin****,****vitahaemin,****Adekyumin joyer, ****Nuralrasyid, sparkyumintz, ****TiffyTiffanyLee****, ****chintiasakurai1****, ****danactebh****, ****HitaManis****, ****KyuMinElfcloud****, G****ye0mindo, ****, ****Chominhyun****, hanna, ****Dinda dandey (I know you so well u.u), Shin, melee, ****Cho Ji Sun,**** Guest, and Siders.**

Karena sudah bersedia membaca Fanfict ini ^^

Last, REVIEW PELISS ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**I Still Loving You**

Chapter 8

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo, kosa kata yang berantakan

Cerita pasaran, so DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

JOYER

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah terbangun, setelah itu ia segera menuju kamar mandi. Setelah melakukan ritual mandi selama hampir setengah jam, namja itu pun keluar. Kyuhyun segera menuju lemari pakaiannya dan segera memakainya.

Tanpa membuang waktu namja itu keluar dari kamarnya untuk segera menuju rumah Sungmin. Ia harus menjelaskan kesalah pahaman semalam, ia tidak ingin masalah ini sampai berlarut-larut. Dengan tergesa namja itu menuruni tangga.

"Kyuhyun kau mau kemana?" Heechul yang melihat anak nya menuruni tangga, hanya memandang anaknya bingung. Mau kemana Kyuhyun pagi-pagi seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Aku ingin ke rumah Sungmin, _Eomma." _Tanpa melihat kearah Ibu nya, Kyuhyun memakai sepatunya dengan asal.

"Tapi Kyu.." Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan Heechul, ia segera saja keluar dari rumah.

Dengan terburu-buru ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Sungmin. Setelah sampai dirumah gadis itu, Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ia heran ketika melihat Sungmin menuruni tangga sambil membawa sebuah koper.

"Sungmin." Gadis itu terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung saja menuruni tangga.

"Sungmin aku ingin menjelaskan yang semalam. Itu hanya salah paham, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Kyuhyun menjelaskan kepada Sungmin dengan tergesa, sedangkan Sungmin masih sibuk menyeret kopernya.

"_Appa, _aku sudah siap." Sungmin memanggil ayahnya saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Sungmin, hei dengarkan aku. Yang semalam itu, bukan seperti apa yang kau lihat." Kyuhyun masih sibuk menjelaskan kepada Sungmin, sedangkan yeoja itu sibuk sendiri.

"Aku harus pergi Kyuhyun." Sungmin menyeret kembali koper nya ke dekat mobil ayahnya. Kangin pun keluar dari rumahnya, juga sambil membawa koper.

"Ah, ada Kyuhyun. " Kangin tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat kopernya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil, begitu pun dengan koper Sungmin.

"_Appa _menunggu di dalam." Kemudian Kangin memasuki mobil tersebut.

"Sungmin, apa ini? Kalian akan pergi kemana?" Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Kami akan ke Jepang. _Eomma _ku masih hidup Kyu. Aku sangat senang." Sungmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiannya, bahkan sepertinya ia melupakan kejadian semalam.

"Apa? Ke Jepang? Apa kau akan kembali lagi?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Entahlah. Aku dan _Appa _sudah membicarakan tentang kehidupan kami di Jepang nanti. Mungkin aku akan meneruskan kuliah disana." Kyuhyun termenung.

"Tapi Min..Kita.."

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi. Kalau tidak aku bisa ketinggalan pesawat. Bye Kyu." Sungmin segera memasuki mobil nya tanpa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini, namja itu sangat terkejut. Setelah masuk, mobil itu pun segera melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah tersebut.

"Min. Kau meninggalkanku?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan lirih saat mobil itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"_Sebenarnya cita-citaku dari dulu ingin kuliah di luar negeri."_

"_Jadi kau ingin meninggalkanku?" _

"_Itu hanya cita-cita, Minimi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." _

"_Janji?" _

"_Ya, aku janji."_

Kyuhyun tertawa saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Sungmin waktu itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu Min. Tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Hah, bodohnya aku." Kyuhyun pun segera kembali memasuki mobil nya.

.

.

.

EMPAT TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"Sungmin, cepatlah sedikit. Kau akan terlambat jika begini." Sungmin menutup telingannya saat teriakkan _Eomma_ nya terdengar. Yeoja itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk hari pentingnya ini.

"Iya _Eomma _, sebentar lagi." Karena ia tidak ingin mendengar teriakan itu lagi, Sungmin akhirnya menyelesaikan dandanannya secepat mungkin. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika keluar dari kamar, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah siap untuk pergi ke acara special nya ini.

Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa keluarganya akan kembali utuh seperti ini. Leeteuk, _Eomma _nya, yang sudah hilang selama belasan tahun, akhirnya kembali. Walaupun pada saat kembali, Leeteuk mengalami amnesia. Tetapi setelah kembali bersama Kangin dan Sungmin, perlahan-lahan ingatan Leeteuk kembali. Sungmin sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Aigoo, anak _Eomma _cantik sekali. Tidak sia-sia kami menunggu jika seperti ini." Sungmin tersenyum lalu memeluk _Eomma_ nya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku sangat senang _Eomma, _ini adalah hari paling bersejarah untukku." Leeteuk membalas pelukan putri nya itu. Sedangkan Kangin, hanya tersenyum melihat kedua yeoja tersayangnya berpelukan di hadapannya.

"Oke, ayo kita berangkat. Kita tidak boleh sampai terlambat." Sungmin pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Leeteuk, dan Kangin segera menggandeng mereka berdua untuk menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Hai Sungmin, akhirnya kau datang." Seorang namja langsung menyambut kedatangan Sungmin dan orang tuanya.

"Apakah acaranya sudah dimulai, Zhou?" Sungmin dan kedua orang tuanya langsung menghampiri namja itu.

"Belum. Kau datang tepat waktu, ayo kita masuk. Ahjussi dan Ahjumma dapat duduk di kursi khusus para orang tua." Kangin dan Leeteuk pun mengangguk, mereka segera memasuki sebuah aula tempat diadakannya acara itu. Setelah sampai di dalam, mereka terpisah. Kangin dan Leeteuk berbelok ke kiri menuju kursi yang disiapkan untuk orang tua. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Zhoumi berbelok ke kanan menuju kursi untuk para siswa yang akan di wisuda.

Wisuda? Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana Sungmin akan di wisuda. Setelah empat tahun menempuh pendidikan di _Tokyo International University , _akhirnya Sungmin akan mendapatkan gelar Sarjana nya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan satu hal. Yeoja itu menjadi lulusan terbaik Universitas itu. Betapa bangganya Kangin dan Leeteuk. Begitupun dengan sahabatnya, Zhoumi, namja itu sangat bangga kepada Sungmin.

Zhoumi merupakan sahabat Sungmin, mereka masuk ke universitas ini di tahun yang sama, bahkan mereka berada di fakultas yang sama. Walaupun umur mereka sama, tetapi Sungmin sudah menganggap Zhoumi sebagai kaka nya sendiri. Zhoumi mendapat beasiswa dari sekolahnya di China untuk masuk ke Universitas ini.

Mereka pun duduk di kursi yang berada di deretan paling depan, karena Sungmin akan membawakan pidato kelulusannya sebagai lulusan terbaik Universitas tersebut. Sungmin sangat gugup, dan Zhoumi dapat merasakan kegugupan sungmin. Di genggamnya tangan yeoja itu dengan lembut, Sungmin menatap Zhoumi dan tersenyum kepada namja itu.

Dan tak beberapa lama setelah acara itu dimulai, Sungmin pun di persilahkan untuk menyampaikan pidato kelulusannya di atas podium. Gadis itu menarik nafas sejenak, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu berjalan sambil tersenyum ke atas podium.

.

.

.

SEOUL , 13 JULI 2014

Seorang namja sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Sesekali membaca dokumen-dokumen itu dengan seksama. Cho Kyuhyun, kini namja itu sudah sukses menjadi seorang CEO muda. Diusianya yang baru menginjak 22 tahun, kini ia sudah memegang kendali perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Padahal hari ini merupakan hari libur, tetapi karena kegilaan namja ini terhadap pekerjaan, membuat nya tetap bekerja meskipun dihari libur. Saat sedang asik 'berkencan' dengan dokumen-dokumennya, tiba-tiba masuk seorang namja lain.

"Kyu, mengapa kau ada di sini? Kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi." Donghae, sekertaris Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang meja Kyuhyun.

"Masih satu jam , Hae. Lebih baik aku manfaatkan sedikit waktu ku itu untuk membaca dokumen-dokumen ini." Donghae menatap sebal sahabat sekaligus atasannya ini.

"Kau bisa membacanya di mobil Kyu, atau kau bawa saja dokumen itu. Kau fikir perjalanan dari sini menuju bandara itu sebentar, huh?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan mentap Donghae.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang." Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kusrsi kebanggaannya, lalu meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja.

"Yak! Bocah tengik, mengapa kau meninggalkanku." Dengan geram Donghae beranjak dari kursinya dan menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Jaga ucapanmu . Aku ini bos mu." Kyuhyun berbalik, dan menatap Donghae sengit.

"Arraso. Maaf kan aku." Dari pada gaji nya di potong atau yang lebih parahnya dia di pecat, lebih baik Donghae mengalah pada Kyuhyun.

Kemudian kedua namja itu berjalan bersama menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

Setelah acara wisuda selesai, Sungmin dan orang tuanya merayakan kelulusan Sungmin dengan mengadakan acara bakar barbeque. Zhoumi pun ikut dalam acara keluarga tersebut. Siang ini mereka habiskan waktu mereka untuk bakar-bakar. Semuanya tampak bahagia.

Setelah itu, Zhoumi mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di halaman belakang rumah Sungmin. Mereka pun duduk bersama.

"Sungmin." Zhoumi menatap Sungmin dan menggenggam jemari lentik yeoja itu.

"Ne?" Sungmin tampak heran atas sikap Zhoumi, tidak biasanya namja itu menatap nya seperti ini.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." Zhoumi sangat gugup untuk menyampaikannya.

"Mengatakan apa?" Sungmin menjawab dengan suara lembutnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku menyukai mu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu min. Aku …. Em, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Sungmin terkejut atas pernyataan cinta Zhoumi. Sungmin hanya menganggap Zhoumi sebagai sahabatnya, jadi ia harus menjawab apa? Tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati namja ini. Zhoumi sudah begitu baik kepadanya.

"Aku …"

"Sungmin, kesini dulu nak. Lihat siapa yang datang?" Leeteuk memanggil Sungmin, lalu yeoja itu segera menghampiri Leeteuk dan meninggalkan Zhoumi. Namja itu tampak kecewa.

Setelah Sungmin sampai di dalam rumah, yeoja itu terkejut.

"Heechul Ahjumma!" Sungmin memekik senang lalu langsung memeluk erat tubuh Heechul. Sungmin sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Heechul dan juga Hangeng tentunya.

"Selamat ya atas kelulusanmu." Sungmin melepas pelukannya.

"Ahjumma kesini untuk memberiku selamat?" Heechul mengangguk lalu mengusap pipi yeoja itu.

"Tentu saja, Ahjumma sudah menunggu empat tahun untuk hari ini."

"Jinjjayo? Ahjumma menunggu kelulusanku?" Heechul kembali mengangguk.

"Tentu saja."

"Ahjussi tidak kau sambut?" Hangeng menegur Sungmin yang seperti nya masih asik melepas rindu dengan Heechul.

"Ahjussi, aku merindukanmu." Sungmin pun langsung memeluk Hangeng, dengan lembut Hangeng mengusap rambut panjang Sungmin.

"Permisi. Maaf kami terlambat, namja menyebalkan ini yang menyebabkannya." Kedatangan dua orang yeoja dan tiga orang namja menginterupsi kegiatan melepas rindu itu. Sungmin pun melihat kearah orang-orang itu, dan kembali terkejut saat melihat sahabatnya juga ada disini.

"Kalian!" Sungmin pun langsung menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya itu, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Yesung.

"Ada yang sudah menunggumu sejak lama?" Eunhyuk berbisik kepada Sungmin sambil melirik pada seorang namja yang berdiri di belakang mereka semua. Sungmin tersenyum kepada namja itu, dan namja itu tersenyum balik kepada Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Selamat ya atas kelulusanmu." Seorang namja dan seorang yeoja kini sedang duduk di bangku yang ada dibelakang halaman rumah Sungmin, bangku yang tadi di duduki Sungmin dengan Zhoumi, namun kini dengan namja yang berbeda.

"Ya, terima kasih Kyu." Sungmin menunduk, menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu."

"Ne." Sungmin hanya menjawabnya singkat.

"Mengenai promnight waktu itu…"

"Aku tahu." Sungmin segera memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja itu menatap Sungmin, dan Sungmin juga menatap Kyuhyun.

"Seperti di sebuah drama kan? Yeoja itu mencoba menjebakmu, untuk membuatku salah paham , lalu kita bertengkar dan akhirnya berpisah." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran.

"Aku tidak marah padamu Kyu."

"Lalu mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap lurus ke depan.

"Waktu itu aku terlalu senang. _Eomma _yang hilang selama bertahun-tahun, kemudian ia kembali. Dan yang aku fikirkan hanya ingin segera menemuinya. Maka dari itu aku segera ikut dengan _Appa_ ke Jepang." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Beberapa minggu kemudian aku kembali ke Seoul, untuk menemuimu. Namun Heechul Ahjumma mengatakan kalau kau sudah pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliah disana." Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Mengapa _Eomma_ tidak memberi tahuku?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sayu.

"Aku yang menyuruh Heechul Ahjumma untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu. Aku takut mengganggumu." Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi selama ini aku yang melanggar janji itu? Aku yang meninggalkanmu? Bukan kau yang meninggalkanku." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bagaimana mungkin ia sebodoh ini.

"Sungmin, mianhae." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan yeoja itu, Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tetap mencintaiku? Setelah aku meninggalkanmu selama ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menatap dalam mata Sungmin.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, yeoja itu malah bertanya balik.

"Aku selalu mencintai mu, Min. Kemarin, saat ini, bahkan sampai kapanpun. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Sungmin terharu mendengarnya. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu. Sampai kapanpun." Kyuhyun memeluk erat yeoja-nya itu.

'_Ternyata ada namja yang lebih mencintaimu dari pada aku, Min. Berbahagialah dengannya.' _Ucap Zhoumi dalam hati, lalu namja itu memilih pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, kini mereka kembali duduk menikmati pemandangan sore hari ini. Sungmin pun merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Mereka pun saling berpegangan tangan.

"Jadi bagaimana Min? Aku tidak mau berpacaran seperti dulu. Aku ingin kita langsung menikah." Sungmin mencubit pelan pinggang Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya meringis.

"Apa kau baru saja melamarku? Mengapa tidak romantis sama sekali." Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibir nya dengan imut.

"Memang beginilah aku, Min." Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mencubit pelan hidung lancip yeoja itu.

"Tapi setidaknya lakukan lah seperti di drama-drama. Tidak akan ada yang mau jika dilamar seperti ini." Kyuhyun pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu berdiri. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyung bingung. Apa namja itu tersinggung? Tanpa di duga-duga namja itu berlutut di hadapan Sungmin, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah. Sungmin terkejut saat melihat isi kotak itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin.

"Lee Sungmin, would you marry me?" Sungmin menatap haru Kyuhyun. Namun sebuah ide jahil muncul di otaknya.

"Kalau aku menjawab tidak, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan sedikit memaksa, mungkin. Sampai kau menjawab 'Ya'." Sungmin tersenyum jahil.

"Aku, Tidak."

"Kau, apa?"

"Aku menjawab Tidak." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan evil smirknya.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Tidak."

"Sekali lagi sayang."

"Tidak, Kyu."

"Sekali lagi."

"Tidak." Dengan tiba tiba Kyuhyun menyerang Sungmin dengan kelitikan-kelitikan di pinggang yeoja itu.

"Hahaha, Kyu, lepaskan, ini geli." Sungmin terus meronta di dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun.

"Katakan 'Ya', maka aku akan berhenti." Kyuhyun terus menggelitik yeoja itu.

"Tidak, Kyu." Kyuhyun pun berhenti, lalu menatap dalam mata Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolakmu Kyu. Dan aku mau menikah denganmu."

Kyuhyun segera mencium bibir Sungmin dengan agresif. Begitu mengejutkan Sungmin di awal, namun kemudian yeoja itu memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. Ciuman itu kemudian melembut, dengan refleks Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, menikmati ciuman penuh cinta dari namja itu.

It's not the END . But, It's just beginning.

END

Annyeong ^^ Aku bawa End Chapter 'I Still Loving You' . siapa yang nebak kalau ini akhir ceritanya? Pasti banyak T.T

Aku takjub loh sama kalian, karena kalian bisa nebak alur ceritanya. Jadi aku harus muter otak dua kali deh. Ya ini emang FF pasaran, tujuan aku sih Cuma buat menghibur, jadi nikmati saja ^^

Maaf kalau FF ini mengecewakan T.T namanya juga newbie u.u

Terimakasih atas kritik dan saran dari semua teman-teman, sangat membantu ^^

Thank's for :

**auliaJC****,****abilhikmah****,****MinChanLee137SasuNaru****,****kyuxmine****,****KYUMINforeva1****,****kyuchin88****,****dewi. ****,****LittleMing137****,****Heldamagnae****, ****Cho Adah Joyers****, ****Wiprasetyalee****, ****mandakyumin****,****vitahaemin,****Adekyumin joyer, ****Nuralrasyid, sparkyumintz, ****TiffyTiffanyLee****, ****chintiasakurai1****, ****danactebh****, ****HitaManis****, ****KyuMinElfcloud****, G****ye0mindo, ****, ****Chominhyun****, hanna, ****Dinda dandey, Shin, melee, ****Cho Ji Sun,**** Guest, and Siders.**

Thank You, everybody ^^ See u in the next FF !

Last, REVIEW PELISS ^^


End file.
